Mais um verão na fazenda
by Oliivia
Summary: Ha, finalmente, FÉRIAS! Livre de tudo e de todos. Será mesmo?
1. O visitante

_O visitante_

Não sei se eu odeio mais os ratos ou minha mãe. Bem, eu realmente não tinha nada contra eles, até nascer e minha mãe me mostrar que eles não eram tãão legais assim. Até aí tudo bem, eles lá no canto deles e eu aqui no meu. Se um deles passar na minha frente eu até deixo viver, e saio correndo, de preferência. Mas, fora isso, somos amigos íntimos para a vida toda. _Seríamos_, se não fosse a minha mãe e a sua fobia de ratos. Não vá pensando que ela é daquelas que quando vê um rato sai correndo pra a bombinha de asma ou fica paralisada de medo... Muitíssimo pelo contrário: ela desmonta a casa toda em busca do maldito rato. Desmonta literalmente, deixando a casa vazia, apenas com as paredes. Isso quando ela não quer quebrar as paredes para achar o esconderijo do maldito animal.

E para mostrar nosso infinito amor por essas criaturinhas, nós, todos os anos, vamos passar todo o verão na "fazenda", pois, segundo meu pai, precisamos de ar fresco e sair da agitação da cidade, onde, por caso, é o habitat natural dos ratos - ou pelo menos parece, pela quantidade desses bichos que existe lá. Ele esquece de reparar que eu já passo o ano todo em Hogwarts, onde ar fresco tem muito e cidades, a mais próxima deve ficar a uns mil quilômetros de distancia. Então, todo santo ano, nós vamos pra a "fazenda". Entre aspas, pois não é uma fazenda. É uma casa grande pintada de branco e azul, na zona rural da Inglaterra, com um gigantesco quintal na frente, aí termina com uma singela cerquinha branca e depois vem a rua. O fato de não ser fazenda vem de não possuirmos vacas, nem grandes propriedades de terra e a casar fica no centro da Vila, mais exatamente em frente à padaria.

Voltando ao assunto do rato...

Hoje foi um dos premiados dias em que o rato resolveu fazer a sua aparição, bem em cima do bolo da mamãe. Depois do berro escandaloso e da correria pela casa afora no encalço do bichinho, foi a vez da família toda começar a tirar os móveis da casa para mamãe procurara o maldito rato. Papai, com a sua paciência de Jó, foi tirando os móveis mais pesados, enquanto eu e Petúnia íamos tirando as mesinhas, cadeiras e coisinhas mais leves, ou pegando outras coisas mais pesada juntas. Quando só faltava tirar as coisas da cozinha, área pela qual a Petúnia ficou responsável, eu já estava morta de cansaço e com preguiça só de pensar em colocar tudo isso para dentro de novo. Gemi de desespero. A coitada da Petúnia tava indo e voltando milhões de vezes da cozinha para o quintal e vice-versa. Eu até iria ajudar, mas... Mas eu acabei de ver o sofá da sala bem em baixo da castanheira mais bonita do quintal, na sombra e com um ventinho muito agradável. Petúnia, fica para a próxima! Me joguei. Aaaah, que maravilha... Acho que consigo passar o resto da vida aqui. Fiquei observando a falta de movimento da rua, pois o sofá estava virado para a entrada da casa, direção de onde vinha um delicioso cheirinho de pão quentinho... Hmmm, me deu até fome, mas a preguiça de levantar é maior, então... É bom que emagrece. Peguei uma pequena barra de chocolate do bolso de trás da calça, lá de Hogwarts, e comecei a comer olhando os passarinhos fazerem arruaça lá em cima da árvore, brigando por uma castanha.

- P-a-d-a-r-i-a. Lugar onde se fazem pães; você sabe o que são pães, não? Então, na P-A-D-A-R-I-A nós compramos pão, com dinheiro, e levamos pra casa. Meu Deus, de que mundo você veio?! - Fui ouvindo bem de longe a voz do Daniel, o filho do maior fazendeiro da região. Sim, fazendeiro de FAZENDA, não casa de campo. Ah, sim. Ele é lindo e muito divertido! E meu amigo de férias, sabe? Tem sete anos de idade, o que não influencia em nada no nosso relacionamento. Me sentei ereta para falar com ele. Foi aí que eu reparei que ele não estava sozinho, e sim com uma pessoa bem grande, de ombros largos, alto, moreno, e já que eu só estava vendo ele de costas (o que não deixava nada a desejar), logo se pressupõe que... Enfim. Ajeitei o cabelo, dobrei as pernas em cima do sofá e fiz uma cara bonita. Bem bonita, eu imaginava, e esperava que fosse simpática. Posso ter namorado, mais não sou trouxa – dãh - nem burra, afinal, esse namoro não tem futuro mesmo.

- Oi Daniel! - O menino se virou ao meu chamado. Seu rosto se iluminou de alegria. Não pense que é de saudades, eu o vi ontem, quando cheguei. Parecia mais... Alívio.

- Lily!!! Que bom que eu te encontrei! Esse menino não sabe... - Aí o menino do lado dele se virou. Moreno de pele branca, cabelos bagunçados, óculos de aro redondo, e olhos castanhos esverdeados, mesmo eu não estando perto o suficiente para vê-los. _James Potter_. Meu estômago deu um salto triplo. Arregalei os olhos. - ... Nada.

- O QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ FAZENDO AQUI? - berrei, literalmente. E dei um pulo do sofá. Ele, ao contrário de mim, estava atônito, sem nenhuma reação. Depois do berro, um esboço de sorriso começou a aparecer em sua boca.

- Brancaaaaa!! - E me agarrou em um abraço.

Uma pausa.

Branco:  
adj., que tem a cor de neve ou de leite;  
pálido;

Logo, uma menina "branco" é "branca", apelido carinhoso o qual o James vem me chamando nos últimos três anos. Ou seja, mais ou menos desde a época que ele descobriu que eu sou uma menina em potencial para se sair. Bem, o apelido não está muito fora do contexto da cor da minha pele, muito pelo contrário, é a definição ideal. _Mas ele não sabe que eu concordo com esse apelido_.

Voltando...

Ele me agarrou em um grande abraço, me tirando quase um palmo do chão. Depositou um beijo no meu pescoço quando ia me colocando de volta no chão.

- Branca, que saudades suas! O que você está fazendo aqui? - O coitado do Daniel estava meio completamente perdido nessa história, mas eu já nem lembrava dele, pra falar a verdade.

- Eu que te pergunto, o turista aqui é você. O que VOCÊ está fazendo aqui? - Coloquei o indicador no seu peito, em forma de acusação.

- Meus pais vieram visitar um amigo... Aí... Você sabe, né, nas férias eles não saem da minha beira... Matar a saudade, sabe? Coisa de pai e mãe...

- Ahh, sei. Com certeza sei. - Olhei pra casa, e ouvi uma correria. O rato deve ter sido avistado. Sorri. - Eu venho pra cá todo santo ano... Mas, enfim, em que casa você está?

- Haann, na amarela... - Ele até poderia ter sido específico, se na vila só existisse uma casa amarela, mas existem no mínimo umas dez. - Lá no começo, perto de um morro.

- _O Morro_... - Olhei séria para Daniel. Ele correspondeu meu olhar.

- _O Morro_.

Desviei o olhar, e mudei a expressão do rosto. Passei os braços por cima do ombro de Daniel, e encarei James, como se nada estivesse acontecido.

- Então você está na Fazenda? Legal.

- Heim?? Será que um dos dois poderia me explicar alguma coisa disso aqui? O Morro? Fazenda? - Coitado, eu também não gostaria de estar na pele dele. Sinto muito, o turista é ele. Deu pena esse olhar de "Meu Deus! Estou a três horas tentando achar o caminho no deserto e consegui me perder mais, e ainda queimei os pés".

- O Morro é... Bem, é o Morro. - Explicou Daniel. – A gente ainda te explica, certo? Mais pra frente, depois que você descobrir o que é uma padaria. E A Fazenda é a minha casa. É a única fazenda na região, então ficou como A Fazenda.

- Hãããnnnn... - A compreensão se espalhou sobre o seu rosto. - Só não entendi a parte do Morro...

- Não era pra entender, mesmo. - Cortei. - Você não sabe o que é uma padaria? De que mundo você veio?

- O mesmo que o seu. - Ele respondeu, entre dentes.

- No meu mundo existem padarias. Até os elfos sabem disso...

- Lily! - Ele me cortou, olhando significativamente para Daniel.

- Ahhh... Relaxa, ele também é um dos nossos. Os pais não sabem, ainda.

- Jura? Achei ele tão... Tão... _Trouxa_.

- Coitado, ele ainda não conheceu a Petúnia. - Comentei para Daniel. – Bem, ele é, e eu sou a testemunha viva disso.

- Heim? - A cada momento ele entendia menos.

- Ta, isso é história para outro momento. - Ele cruzou os braços em frente ao corpo, e fez uma cara de impaciência.

- Ok, a brincadeira "vamos deixar o James confuso" já acabou e perdeu a graça. Será que, agora, alguém poderia me dizer que porra é uma padaria?

- Calma, James, não se estresse. - Passei a mão sobre a cabeça dele, como se fosse uma criança. - Quem 'tá de fora da história que é você, ninguém manda pegar o bonde andando e querer sentar na janela.

- Está bem. Me deixem boiando, que diferença isso faz? - Ri. Não sei o real motivo, mas o dia está parecendo tão agradável. Pelo menos mais agradável que hoje cedo. Ele também sorriu, conformado.

- Está bem, eu vou te explicar o que é uma padaria... Melhor: vou lhe mostrar. Mais só um segundo? - Fui até em casa e expliquei a situação para mamãe: que um amigo meu de Hogwarts estava aí e não sabia nada sobre a vida trouxa e eu ira explicar. Combinamos que na hora de arrumar a casa de novo ela me chamaria. Provavelmente pela hora do almoço. Voltei para junto dos meninos, que a esta altura já haviam percebido como estava o meu quintal.

- Não reparem, por favor. - Empurrei os dois pelas costas, levando-os para a rua de costas para a bagunça. – Então, vamos?

* * *

iiiiiii, olha quem está de volta!o/ 

Bem.. o que acharam??

sim, outra fic, pra felicidade- ou infelicidade- de vocês! o capitulo ta curtinho, mais prometo melhrorar.

não essa não será curtinha, bem eu acho, só depende de VOCÊS!

seguinte, não faço idéia de que rumo essa fic vai tomar, então, as idéias virão de acordo com o incentivo ,(leia-se reviews).

joinha? (Y)

bjO,

Olivia


	2. Pães, móveis e telefone

_Pães, móveis e telefone. _

-Esses são os pães.Podem ser doces ou salgados.

-Lílian Evans eu não sou retardado.-Comentou um James muito mal humorado.Revirei os olhos e continuei com se não houvesse sido interrompida.

-Pão francês, pão doce,...Enfim, em uma PADARIA é vendido os mais diversos pães, para os diversos gostos dos clientes.Os pães são feitos por um padeiro, no forno. Depois de prontos, são colocados a mostra onde os clientes possam...

-Qual parte do que eu falei você não entendeu?-Interrompeu com jeito de menino muito mal criado.E revoltado.

-Você está parecendo uma criança.-Interrompi meu monologo.

-Claro você está me tratando como uma!-Fiz uma careta. Não mereço.

-Ok, se vira! Vou tomar alguma coisa com o Daniel.-Levantei as mãos com se me rendesse e dei as costas para o moreno mal criado. Fui ao encontro de Daniel que olhava distraído pela varanda da padaria/ cafeteria, pois na padaria tinha uma espécie de varandinha para as pessoas ficaram ali tomando um cafezinho e tal.

-Então...?-Ele me perguntou quando sentei.

- Ele deu piti. Só por que eu estava explicando "o que era uma padaria..." -Respondi entediada.

-Só explicando? -Ele me encarou com as mãos em baixo do queixo.

-Claro!

-Tem certeza?-Agora ele apoiou o queixo na mesa lendo o cardápio que estava jogado na mesa. Silêncio...Ele ergueu os olhos interrogativo, como quem sabe das coisas. 5,...4,...3,...2,...

-Está bem... Eu estava provocando.- Me rendi.

-Desiste, já sei quando você faz isso.

-Droga.-Desanimada, apoiei o queixo na mão e olhei para o James, agora provando um daqueles pães cheio de açúcar e cobertura, que mais parecem um bolo fazendo cara de surpresa."Parece uma criança...", pensei.

-Coitado, Lili, ele parece ser boa pessoa.- Olhei para o menino na minha frente.Às vezes o Daniel parece mais velho que eu.

-Esse povo da roça sempre acreditando no melhor da pessoa...Você fala isso, pois não convive com ele o ano inteiro na escola.O adjetivo que o melhor caracteriza é: praga.-Ele revirou os olhos. Peguei um cardápio.-Então o que vamos tomar?-Ele ergueu os olhos sugestivamente.A garçonete se aproximou da mesa.

-Por favor, dois milkshakes de morango, sim?-Tagarelou todo cheio de dentes o Daniel.A garçonete anotou e foi embora.

-Muito bem, está aprendendo rápido!-Dei um tapinha no seu ombro, o que foi respondido com um abano de mão, mostrando-se fingidamente modesto.Sorri.

-Essa padaria é muito legal!Tem tantos pães...-James chegou animado a mesa.Puxou uma cadeira e sentou ao contrário, colocando o encosto para frente.

-E depois não sabe porque eu trato como criança...-Comentei para Daniel.James me mando língua.Retruquei fazendo careta, retorcendo a boca e colocando os olhos em um angulo estranho. Ele ia continuar a brincadeira, mais a garçonete chegou nesse instante, com dois maravilhosos milkshakes.Uma maravilha!Peguei o meu e Daniel o dele, James olhava inconsolado para nós.

-Lili, meu anjo, luz da minha vida, razão do meu viver...-Declamou o moreno.

-Um?-Ergui as sobrancelhas enquanto tomava minha bebida. James puxou a cadeira colocando-a colada em mim.Fez a maior cara de cachorro pidão do universo e mando:

-Me da um golinho?

-Seu falso!-Ele sorriu e tentou capturar minha taça.Puxei o braço para longe. -Faz juras de amor e depois parte o meu coração!-dramatizei desviando a atenção do moreno enquanto virava para o outro lado e voltava a tomar a minha bebida.

-Eu refaço o seu coração -retrucou ele rápido - Mais será que, por favor, você poderia me dar um pouquinho?-Ele realmente estava desesperado. Ou então aquela cara de cachorro pidão e as inúteis investidas contra a taça em minhas mãos eram uma ótima representação.

-Está bem...-Entreguei a taça para ele.-Mais só um pouquinho ouviu?- Olhei para Daniel que estava paralisado, tomando sua taça, enquanto nos observava com as sobrancelhas erguidas.

-Vocês ainda vão casar.-James quase cuspiu o milkshake.

-Concordo plenamente!-Apertou com entusiasmo a mão de Daniel, como se fechasse um acordo.-Eu vivo insistindo, mais ela não me da bola sabe... Eu digo, Lili não seja boba, largue esse seu namorado besta e vamos fugir para África, viver como nativos e caçar o nosso próprio alimento. Mais ela sempre recusa,..."Não James, tenho alergia a mosquitos..." -James tagarelava como se discutisse quadribol.Bati a testa na mesa enquanto Daniel ria. Maravilha, além de ter meu milkshake roubado tenho que ouvir ISSO!Ainda com a cabeça abaixada acrescentei para Daniel:

-Ele é louco, não ouça as abobrinhas que ele tem a dizer...

-Louco por você! E só digo abobrinhas, pois o amor me deixo besta!-Bradou ele em alto e bom som, fazendo com que todos olhassem para nós. Todos quer dizer a meia dúzia de senhoras que estavam por aqui tomando um cafezinho e fazendo mexericos.

-Não reparem, o médico pediu para não contrariar.-Falei também alto para platéia que nos olhava, algumas riram discretamente.Ele pensou um instante e disse:

-Branca, quero te beijar.

-Heim???

-O médico mandou não contrariar.-Ele levantou as sombracelhas, se insinuando.

- James, eu não sou muito de seguir ordens médicas.

-Mais...

-Mais nada. Quieto Narigudo!- Ai ele fechou a cara.

_Narigudo: aquele que possui um nariz grande.  
_É o James é narigudo, mais nada que afete o seu sucesso com a mulherada.Mais ele fica puto quando eu chamo ele assim, então estamos quites. Branca pra cá, Narigudo pra lá!

-Credo... Está vendo como ela me maltrata!-James me dedurou para Daniel que se divertia com a situação.Ele tentou me devolver meu milkshake.Virei para o outro lado emburrada.Meu estomago roncou de fome. Olhei para o relógio em cima da parede, quase meio-dia e meia.Tá explicado.

-Ok meninos tenho que ir para casa, hora do almoço.- Me levantei.-Depois vocês dão uma passadinha lá tá?- Os dois deram adeusinhos com as mão para mim quando eu estava saindo, sem parar de tomar o milkshake.Ótimo, tomara que não almocem também!

* * *

Almoçamos no quintal mesmo, já que toda a mobília estava lá. Não, mamãe não achou o rato.Mais ela é perseverante, vai passar o verão todo assim.Se não achar também, sempre existe o ano que vem. Nosso almoço estava muito tranqüilo, até que uma coruja cinza apareceu bem ao lado da Petúnia, a coruja do Sean, meu namorado. Não preciso nem dizer que ela deu um berro do tamanho do mundo.Peguei a carta da perna da coruja que voou logo depois. 

"Lili. Preciso falar com você.  
Não dá pra ser pessoalmente, como eu gostaria, nem por carta.  
Por favor, me ligue.  
Sean".

Que estranho, geralmente ele não é tão frio assim em uma carta.Principalmente quando tem tempo que ele não me escreve, o que é o caso.Tá bom que o namoro não está lá essa coisas mais...Tudo bem, o namoro está um a bela porcaria. No começo ele era divertido, alegre, mais depois a situação entrou na total monotonia, ele já não era divertido, nem simpático. Vivia sério, sem a menor emoção, nunca me surpreendia, mais sim, tentava _ser um namorado_. Três meses de namoro totalmente desperdiçados na minha opinião.Fiquei muito alegre quando entrei de férias. Uma centelha de esperança se acendeu em mim quando li a carta, quem sabe ele não está querendo terminar? Assim me poupa esforço de gastar o meu latim com argumentos.

-Tudo bem querida?-Mamãe perguntou enquanto tirava os pratos.

-Sim, sim...-Respondi evasivamente ainda perdida nos meus pensamentos.Balancei a cabeça, esquece Lili.

Me levantei para ajudá-la com a loça, dissipando meus pensamentos da cabeça, afinal, é peru de natala que morre de véspera.Arrumamos a loça e voltamos para nos sentar na mesa, estava muito fresquinho lá fora. Ficamos conversando durante um tempo, até que vi duas figuras entrando no quintal.Uma muito pequena comparada à altura da outra. James e Daniel.Daniel vinha todo exibido, é o xodó da minha mãe, já o James veio todo tímido, o que é, diga-se de passagem, uma coisa incrível.

-Oi meninos! Vieram rápido.

- Chegamos em cima da hora do almoço lá em casa.- Respondeu Daniel enquanto se sentava na mesa ao lado da Petúnia.Nosso mesa é tipo de refeitório, com aqueles bancos inteiriços, ai cabe um monte de gente, como diz minha mãe, economiza espaço e aumenta quantidade. Olhei para o James para que ele se sentasse.Ele estava meio quieto.Anormalmente quieto.

-Senta menino!Que agonia.-Reclamei.Ele se sentou ao meu lado, bem no canto do banco.-Pai, esse é o James Potter, ele é lá de Hogwarts.-Petúnia que estava admirando o James, assim, de canto de olho, quase caiu do banco ao receber a informação de que James não era tão normal assim.

-Ohó! Que maravilha! Então você é coleguinha da Lili naquela magnífica escola?-Fiz uma careta pro menino ao meu lado.

-Sim senhor, sou sim.-Respondeu o moreno.

-Então, como a Lili é na escola?-_Que diabos deu no meu pai?? _

-A uma menina muito bagunceira, e também muito burrinha.-Brincou James, mais logo corrigiu ao ver a cara de espanto do meu pai.-Brincadeira!Ela não é bagunceira, muito pelo contrario, e também é uma ótima aluna.A favorita de poções, o que não é qualquer coisa!-Ele sorriu amarelo.

-Eu sei, calma rapaz.-James respirou aliviado-Vimos pelo NOMAS, NAMOS, ou seja, lá qual for o nome desses exames que vocês prestam!-Papai nunca se entendo com o mundo bruxo.Sorri encabulada, papai sempre faz alarde das minhas notas.

-A sim claro, os NOM's da Lili foram muito bons sim.

-Mais o James também é um ótimo aluno.- Interrompi aquela babação de ovo comigo.Eu o-d-e-i-o isso.Virei o jogo.-Um dos primeiros da classe de transfiguração.

-Transfiguração?-Exclamou meu pai encantado.-Aquela coisa que você transforma os objetos e a si próprio?

-Exatamente - atropelei a fala do James.E acrescentei -E ele já é maior de idade, já pode fazer mágicas "livremente".

-Jura?? Excelente, excelente!Em breve você também poderá Lili, em breve...- Meu pai vibrava, encantado com o nosso mundo.-Será que você...?

-Ah não, desculpe. Como os senhores são trouxas, desculpe, não-bruxos, o Ministério não permite a realização de magia na frente dos senhores.Desculpe.-Ele respondeu desconcertado.

-Meus querido o papo tá bom, mais temos uma casa inteira para arrumar!-Minha mãe chegou da cozinha prendendo o cabelo pronta para a ação.Todos se levantaram.-Vocês também vão ajudar?-Apontou para os meninos, e sem tempo deles responderem ela completou.-Ótimo, podem começar pela sala. Lili, seu quarto e o da Petúnia, junto com ela. Querido, eu e você o nosso quarto.

Todos se levantaram e começaram a carregara s coisas, só o James ficou parado no mesmo lugar.

-Branca, por que...?-Interrompi.

-Carrega que eu te conto no caminho.

* * *

Depois de algumas a casa estava novamente arrumada e nós fedorentos, suados e cansados.Me joguei na grama, na sombra da mesma árvore que avistei James nessa mesma manhã. Estava com uma grande sombra e uma brisa fresca.Daniel se jogou do meu lado sendo seguido pouco depois pela James. 

_But if all of these dreams might find their  
way intomy day to day scene  
I'd be under the impression I was somewhere in between  
With only two, just me and you, not so many things we  
got to do  
Or places we got to be we'll sit beneath the mango tree now_

_(Mas se todos esses sonhos encontrarem  
um caminho para a minha cena do dia a dia  
Eu teria a impressão que eu estava em algum lugar no  
meio  
Com apenas dois, só eu e você, não há muita coisa para  
fazermos  
ou lugares que devemos estar  
nós sentaremos embaixo da árvore de manga)_

_(jack johnson- better together)_

-Sua casa podia ser um pouquinho menor não Lili?- Comentou Daniel.Encarei ele.

-Olha quem fala, sua casa é uma verdadeira mansão seu cara de pau!-Respondia ultrajada.

-Verdade.- Me apoiou James.-Lili seus pais são muito legais, e formam um belo casal...

-Obrigada...hi cacete!- "Casal".Me levantei com pressa. Sean.Esqueci de ligar para ele.Fui rumo a saída da casa sendo seguida logo depois pelo James e Daniel.-Droga, droga, droga...Mãe, já volto!-Berrei o aviso.

-Alôô, o que aconteceu?-Indagou James quando passamos pelo portão branco.Entreguei a "carta" do Sean para ele. Ele leu e arqueou as sobrancelhas.Me encaminhei para a fila da cabine telefônica, afinal, era apenas nossa casa de verão, ai nem temos telefone lá, e meu pai nem se da ao trabalho de colocar, ele diz que é bom pra se isolar do mundo.Literalmente.Depois de ler ele passou para o Daniel, que estava tentado ler por cima do ombro do James, sem sucesso.

-Nossa, com ele é caloroso.-Comentou o Daniel enquanto me entregava a casta.

-Pra você ver.

-Ele é sempre assim?-Assenti emburrada.James se espantou.

-Meu Deus, e eu pensando que ele estava assim porque queria terminar...-James falou.

-Tomara.-Ele se espantou mais ainda, mais eu juro ter visto um começo de sorriso. Mais acho que por respeito ao meu teórico termino de namoro ele não sorriu.

-O namoro de vocês é meio estranho não?- Ele a perguntar enquanto a fila andava e agora só restava mais duas pessoas entre mim e a cabine.

-A sim, no começo até se parecia com um namoro, mais logo depois ficou um tédio total.- Respondi a pergunta do James.O que é uma coisa total e absurdamente estranha, já que eu nunca discuto as minhas relações amorosas com ele, principalmente por ele não fazer parte delas.E o pior de tudo é que eu estava achando normal isso.

-E você continuou com isso?- Agora foi a vez do Dan entrar na discussão.-Quero dizer, se não parecia um namoro por que continuar?-Pensei um pouco.

-Comodidade.-Respondi e fiz uma careta ultrajada com a minha atitude.-Mias enfim, essa situação de hoje não passa.

Completei decidida, o que foi recebido por um olhar interrogativo de ambos os meninos que me acompanhavam.

-Certeza?-Cara, alguém pode me dizer por que eu convivo com uma criança tão esperta e perguntadeira assim? Não me responda, por favor.

-Sem a menor dúvida.-Confirmei e me dirigi a cabine telefônica, pois com esse papo todo as duas pessoas que estavam na minha frente já haviam terminado suas devidas ligações. Entrei na cabine, fui seguida por Dan, James ficou do lado de fora sem saber o que fazer. Puxei ele para dentro decidindo por ele. Bem, agora estava apertado.

-Certeza?- Perguntou ele sobre a nossa "situação".

-Absoluta.- Respondi energética enquanto digitava o número da casa do Sean.O pai dele atendeu, me identifiquei, ele respondeu que eu esperasse "uns instantinhos". Tapei o bocal e murmurei para os dois.

-Fria ou simpática?

-Fria!- Foi unânime, dei ombros indiferente, mais feliz da vida por dentro.-Alô?

-Alô.- Ele respondeu do outro lado da linha.Aquela tão conhecida voz grave e rouca. Meu estomago se remexeu por saber o que eu iria fazer.Apesar de tudo ele era meu namorado afinal! -Li? Tudo bem?

-Sim, e com você?

-Também.

Uma pausa.

-Então...-Comecei.

-Eu queria...-Ele também começou.

-Desculpe, pode falar.-Dissemos os dois ao mesmo tempo.Daniel me olhou entediado, dei ombros pedindo desculpa.

-Vai fala você.-Ele insistiu.Então tá, sem enrolações.

-Recebi a carta.O que houve?

-Bem, sabe Lili, você é uma pessoa maravilhosa, fantástica, linda... mais todo esse tempo separado, eu conheci pessoas e...

-E...?

-Bem, é tão difícil...

-O que é difícil?

-Falar o que eu tenho que falar...

_Vai pra p..., odeio enrolação._Hora de virar o jogo.

-Aí, qual é Sean? Dá pra parar de enrolar e falar de uma vez?

-Nossa Lili quanta grosseria, nem parece minha namora...

- É realmente não pareço, e nem você, ok? Então vamos acaba com essa enrolação e terminar logo?

Outra pausa.Tamborilei os dedos no telefone impaciente, James se remexeu atrás de mim. Dei um cutucão dele com o cotovelo e senti ele se remexer de dor.

-Mais...-James se remexeu de novo.

-Mais nada, eu não quero, você não quer, será que dá pra facilitar as coisas?- Agora Daniel resolveu coçar o pé. Ô povinho inquieto.

-Você encontrou outra pessoa.-Ele falou revoltado.Bufei irritada com essa enrolação, pra mim ia ser tão fácil...Olhei feio para James e Daniel que agora pareciam estar dançando na cabine. Será que eles não conseguem ficar quietos?

-Não, não encontrei. Mais pelo jeito quem encontrou foi você já que pediu pra mim te ligar, não?

-Imagina...eu nunca...

Recebi um empurrão que bati a cabeça no telefone apertando algumas teclas. Olhei para trás com a fúria encarnada.

-SERÁ QUE DÁ PARA VOCÊS DOIS FICAREM PARADSO POR TRÊS SEGUNDOS ENQUANTO EU TERMINO O NAMORO AQUI?- Em menos de meio segundo eles ficaram tão quietos e tão paradinhos que até havia espaço para mim dançar na cabine. Encarando os dois feio voltei para o telefone.

-Alô.

-Lilian? Algum problema?

-Não nenhum. então onde estávamos?

-Quem está ai com você?- Dá pra ser ou tá difícil? Como essa criatura dificulta as coisas...Resolvi apressar a situação.

-James e Daniel.

-Que Daniel?

-O que mora aqui.

-Que James?

-O Potter. Mais vem cá, agente não ia terminar?

- O POTTER?Aquele mesmo da escola?

-Éééé, aquele mesmo da escola.

-E o que ele está fazendo ai?

-Pelo amor de Deus! Você pediu pra mim ligar pra perguntar do Potter ou pra terminar comigo?

-Você está tendo um caso com ele!

-Bem, e se tiver? Por Merlin Sean, vamos acabar logo com isso, você quer terminar eu também, pronto, adeus , tchau!

-Mais Lili eu ainda gosto de você!

-Mentira!

-Não diga isso!

-Digo sim!

-Você não gosta mais de mim!

-É não devo gostar, pois se gostasse já teria terminado há muito tempo!

Mais uma pausa.

-Então é definitivo? - Disse ele cauteloso.

-É, é definitivo.

-Mais, você realmente está com o James?

- A faça-me o favor Sean. Adeus!

Desliguei o telefone. Ufa! Senti um peso morto sair das minhas costas, enfim novamente solteira! Sorri para os dois que ainda estavam muito quietinhos.

-Vamos?-Sai na frente sendo seguida por Daniel e logo depois por James.

-Então.. solteira Lili?-Falou James.

-Sim, James.-Andei rumo a saída da vila, onde ficava a minha casa.

-Bem, que pena.-Mais o sorriso em sua cara dizia uma coisa totalmente diferente.Senti uma coisa se espalhar pelas minhas entranhas.Uma sensação de alivio.Terminar um namoro deve dar isso nas pessoas. Encarei ele.

-Bem, pelo menos você é minimamente fingido.

-O que, eu??

-Não o Daniel.-Revirei os olhos.- Esse sorriso besta ai na sua cara...

-besteira, só tive a impressão de que esse verão seria bem,...bem...

-Animado.- Completei.

-Exatamente.

-O papo tá bom mais já está anoitecendo e eu estou fedendo, morrendo de fome, e cansado.-Interrompeu Daniel.

-É realmente- concordei olhando para o céu, verificando que escureceu..- Criança tem que ir pra cama cedo.

-Hahaha. Que engraçado.-Daniel respondeu emburrado.-Criança sofre. Boa noite Lili.

-Boa noite meninos.-Dei um beijo na bochecha de cada um.

-Tchau Lili!- Despediu-se James piscando um dos olhos.

E o engraçado é que eu também tinha a impressão de que esse verão seria bem... animado.

Meu Deus, eu mau acabei um namoro, eu definitivamente não posso estar gostando do James!!!!Definitivamente não posso...

* * *

Em primeirissimo lugar: DESCULPAAAAAAAA! 

tá eu sei, tenho plena consciencia que demorie milênios, eternidades inteiras para postar, mais tenho uma ou outra desculpa esfarrapada para dar então...

chegaram as férias e tal, e eu fiquei na vida mansa, se não me engano postei o primeiro cap da fic certo? bem, ai meu pc quebrou! tinha tempo de sobra mais pc de menos, isso me revoltou.além do que, a lan house não abria a site do FF. natal, e a ano novo não tinha condições de escrever, nem computador. bem ai eu viajei, duas semanas. ai quando eu cheguei, voalá! o pc tava funcionando, mais do que depressa terminei o segundo capitulo e mandei pra beta! bem apartir dai a culpa é dela!deve ter umas duas semanas que eu já mandei pra ela!

MINHA BETA SUMIU, desapareceu, escafedeu-se! entãoooo, eu só joguei no word e to postando, logo, não reparem!

beemm, mais entãooo, voltando a fic em si, o que acharam???( roendo as unhas de preucupação) bem a fic ja ta toda montada a história e tal, agora só falta escrever, então, incentivos, incentivos!

haaaaa, ja fazendo propaganda em breve, ouseja quando minha beta mandar, vou posta outra fic, a "7 Pecados", então da uma pasadinha lá outro dia ok?

becitos!

aaa, agradecendo a qm eu não consegui responder diretamente a review!! prometo no proximo cap poostar com as devidas review respondidas simm??

* * *


	3. Lições de vassoura

_Lições de Vassoura_

Depois do jantar subi para o meu quarto para tomar banho, mas, com a cabeça no mundo da lua, não ouvia uma palavra que papai falava. Seria mesmo possível eu estar gostando do James? Bem, a dúvida foi o suficiente para eu começar um duelo _Lily x Consciência _.

_E qual seria a dificuldade? _- ela começou.

Bem, muitas. Eu vivo ignorando as cantadas dele... - catei meu pijama na gaveta e sentei na borda da cama. Pensar na vida cansa.

_Ignorando???_

Bem, de certa forma. Ele, pelo menos, acha isso. Eu espero. Não convivo com ele o suficiente...

_Besteira, o que são seis anos!_

Bem, mas não é da forma de colega de escola que eu estou falando! Nem colega de Casa!

_Hmm..._

Não temos nada a ver um com o outro...

_Bem, isso lá temos que dar o braço a torcer, mas..._

Mas?

_Mas os opostos se atraem, e se completam!_

Ta, esse foi o fino do brega! E, além de tudo, eu acabei de terminar um namoro, não posso simplesmente começar a sair com o James! Tenho que, pelo menos, fingir que estou levemente chateada...

_Uhmm..._

E... e...

_E...? _

E...

_E...? Vai, assume você gosta dele! Tem, não um quedinha, mais um belo tombo!_

Ei, alto lá! Eu apenas o acho bonito. Tem mãos grandes, ombros largos...

_... peito másculo, braços fortes, um sorriso encantadoramente cafajeste..._

Ah, o sorriso... Ahhhh!!!!!!!!! Vamos ver o que vai dar, certo??

_Certo! Vai dar namoro._

- Ah, cala a boca. – Levantei, e fui tomar banho.

Dormir feito uma pedra é um dos meus Hobbes preferidos. Meu Deus, como é bom acordar ao meio-dia. O que não é agradável é ouvir sua mãe berrando que está servindo o almoço. Mas compensa. Para não perder a prática, acordei no outro dia quinze para meio-dia. Mamãe deu meia dúzia de berros, e eu consegui levantar para almoçar. Desci de pijama mesmo, afinal, dormir até tarde é bom, mas a fome ficar negra. Papai fez seu discurso diário de responsabilidade, "que esses jovens de hoje em dia não sabem mais aproveitar a vida! Na minha época..." e começou a me dar aquelas famosas lições de moral do tipo: "na minha época eu era muito mais trabalhador, ajudava minha mãe, era totalmente independente, não existiam essas porcarias, e não passava o dia inteiro...", etc. Coisa de pai e mãe.

Depois de me dar por satisfeita, subi para tomar banho. Fiquei um boa meia hora em baixo do chuveiro. Enfiei um short jeans, afinal o calor não tava brincadeira, um tênis velho e uma blusinha qualquer. Ah, e o meu boné preto.

- O Daniel e o seu amigo da escola tão te esperando lá no portão. - Mamãe enfiou a cara no meu quarto e avisou.

- Ok, já tô descendo. - Penteei meus cabelos, e desci. Avisei a mamãe que iria sair e não sabia que horas voltava. Pode ter certeza que ela não ficou preocupada, pois, coisa perigosa que acontece aqui, é desmoronar barranco, ou cair uma árvore. Ou ser atropelada por uma vaca.

- Bom... dia...! – cumprimentei, com um bocejo. – Então, o que vamos fazer hoje?

- Voar!! - Berrou Daniel e, correndo, abriu os braços, imitando um avião. - Vooooooooooooooooooon...

- Daniel, meu querido... Tudo bem que você é bruxo semi-oficial, mas nem tudo é na base da mágica. Algumas coisas nem mesmo...

- Não, Lily, de vassoura. - Explicou James. _Ahhh... _Fiz cara de compreensão, e ele piscou um dos olhos. - Comentei com ele sobre Quadribol...

Olhei incrédula. Até com um _quase_ bruxo ele já falava de Quadribol... Balancei a cabeça, desistindo.

- Voooooooooooooooon...

- Onde vocês pretendem voar? - perguntei.

- Voooooooooooooooon...

- Bem, ele me disse que havia uma encosta bem disfarçada mais abaixo da Fazenda...

- Voooooooooooooooooon...

- Hnn... Então, vocês pretende ir a que horas?

- Voooooooooooooooooooon...

- Bem, agora? - ele falou, olhando preocupado pra Daniel.

- Vooooooooooooooooooon...

- Vamos buscar a vassoura. - afirmei.

Passamos na Fazenda, buscamos a vassoura, escondemos com um pano, e pegamos o caminho da roça! _Pela estrada afora eu vou bem sozinha... _Bem, nem tão sozinha. Esquece a música. Enfiei o boné mais na cabeça, o sol estava sapecando os meus neurônios, os poucos que ainda funcionavam nas férias.

James ia assoviando, na frente, puxando nosso cortejo maluco, sendo seguido pelo Dan que - por acaso - ia imitando um avião. Ele deveria saber como uma vassoura é perigosa. Principalmente quando você é novata e cai na armadilha de um certo James Potter, que, definitivamente, não tinha ido com a sua cara no trem. Bem, ai não é muito legal. Nem simpático. Principalmente para o galo que fica na sua cabeça. Bem, a gente supera.

- Boné legal, heim? - James falou.

- Papai que me deu! – contei, toda orgulhosa. Era o meu boné predileto. Há anos eu o venho usando com mais freqüência do que deveria, então mamãe me proibiu de sair de casa com ele, pois, segundo ela: "está horroroso!Parece boné de menino de rua!". Claro que é escândalo. Está, no máximo, mal cuidado. E um pouquinho desbotado. Nada de mais, nem dá pra ver. Mas, por via das dúvidas, eu saio com ele escondido. - Quer provar?

- Passa pra cá! - Ele pegou o boné da minha mão estendida, e colocou na cabeça. Olhou para o outro lado e ajeitou na cabeça. Virou para mim, e piscou com um dos olhos. – Então, como estou?

- É... Ficou,... legal. - apenas me obriguei a falar. Tudo bem, sem comentários, senão eu o agarro. Adiantei meu passo, sem nem me preocupar com o boné.

_Olha o namoroooo..._

Shiiiiiiiiiiiu, quieta!

- Lily! - James berrou. Olhei para trás. - Seu boné, toma.

Balancei os ombros, e voltei a seguir meu caminho. Estaquei. Arregalei os olhos.

Uma cobra gigantescamente colorida estava na minha frente. Eu definitivamente odeio mais as cobras que os ratos. Desmaiei.

- Lily!

- Lílian! Acorda, menina! - Senti mãos no meu rosto, me batendo. Voltei aos poucos.

- Ai... - um ponto nas minhas costas doía.

- Lily!!!!! - duas criaturas sem sentimento berraram no meu ouvido.

_Puta merda! Eu acabei de desmaiar, será que dá pra ter um pouquinho de compaixão? _

Tudo bem, eu fui mais educada.

- Eu estou viva, agora me dêem espaço... CADÊ A COBRA? - arregalei os olhos e quase pulei no colo do James, que estava me segurando pelos ombros enquanto eu me sentava. Por um breve instante, esqueci a minha pseudo-paixão pelo James.

- Já foi embora. - James falou, mais aliviado, avaliando se eu realmente estaria bem.

- Como você sabe? Ela pode ter se escondido, estar esperando para dar o bote...

- Lily!- ele me cortou. - Ela foi embora, só estava de passagem.E deve ter se espantado mais do que você. Re-la-xa!

Ainda tremendo um pouco, levantei, tirei a poeira da roupa, e fui caminhando os últimos metros restantes até o nosso destino, mas sempre olhando ao redor, em busca de algum movimento suspeito. Afinal, cobras mordem, ratos não.

- Lily, você é estranha. - Daniel comentou, e eu fechei a cara pra ele.

- E você não é simpático. - ele riu. Senti um soco do mau-humor. _Relaxa, respira, inspira... _Continuei a andar sem nem olhar para trás, passei por uma cancela e vi, a uns poucos metros, uma grande árvore. Bem fresquinha, muito simpática nesse calor infernal. Papai do céu me ama! Até o meu mau-humor acabou.

- Eba! Uma árvore!!! - saltitei até o meu destino. Me sentei em um galho bem baixinho, a cerca de trinta centímetros do chão, um verdadeiro banquinho natural. Hnnn... Que beleza! Sorri comigo mesma.

- Já esqueceu a cobra, é? - James me espinhou. Fingi que não era comigo, mas olhando disfarçadamente para o chão.

- Já. - olhei para ele e depois desviei o olhara para o Dan, que desembrulhava a vassoura muito afobado.

- Ok, então segura aqui, que eu vou lá segurar aquele moleque antes que ele quebre a vassoura. - E foi jogando coisas no meu colo.

- Está bem, já que você insiste... – falei, sozinha, fazendo careta.

Vejamos... Uma carteira - será que é muito abuso eu futucar? -, uma chave, um papel de bala – Dedosdemel -, um barbante - ?? - e um espelho. O que diabos um espelho ta fazendo no bolso do James? Só mulheres têm espelho na bolsa, para retocar a maquiagem ou fazer charme... Meu Deus, ele é gay!

_Não seja burra! _- santa consciência salvadora das pseudo-paixões.

_Ele deve ser metrossexual, ou que nome tenha isso. _

Obrigada.

Enfim, um espelho. Preciso fazer a sobrancelha. E me livrar dessa pele de trasgo. Urgentemente. Olha, o meu olho está tão clarinho... Dá até pra ver as manchinhas mel que estão mais no centro quase formando um sol...

- ARREEEEEEEEE!!!! - Enquanto eu ia analisando o meu incrível olho verde, fui me aproximando do espelho, para ver melhor. Mas qual não foi a minha surpresa ao dar de cara com o rosto do Sirius, ao invés do meu. Resultado: caí do tronco, de costas na grama.

- Cacete! - ouvi uma voz de dentro do espelho.

- Sirius! Quer me matar de susto? - arenguei para ele, enquanto eu me levantava. Minhas costas gostariam de ficar inteiras até o fim do dia... Ai...

- Eu é que te pergunto. O que você está fazendo com o espelho??

- O James deixou comigo. - esfreguei o ponto, que agora doía mais. Dois tombos em menos de dez minutos não é pra qualquer um.

- E cadê ele?

- Tá ali. - virei o espelho para os dois, que nem sequer viram o meu tombo. Ingratos.

- Hm, sim... E o que, exatamente, você está fazendo com o James, nesse fim de mundo em que ele foi parar? - ele me perguntou, assim que eu virei o espelho de volta para mim.

- Xinga, mas não ofende. O fim de mundo em questão é o lugar o qual eu venho passar todas as minhas férias de verão.

- Ahh, sim... Você já comentou sobre isso.

- Pois é...

- Então... Posso falar com o James?

- Heim? - Me distraí, vendo o Daniel quase levar um tombo.

- O James? - Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas.

- Ah, sim. JAMES!! - ele virou, e me olhou. Fiz sinal com a mão para que ele chegasse mais perto.

- O Sirius. – falei, e entreguei o espelho a ele. Enxugando o suor do rosto, ele pegou-o, e foi conversando até chegar junto do Daniel. Tudo bem, eu e a árvore fazemos um belo par. Encostei no tronco, colocando as pernas esticadas em cima do galho.

Tra la la la la la... Êêêê! O Daniel finalmente conseguiu ficar em cima da vassoura sem nenhum movimento suspeito, apenas a alguns centímetros do chão. Bem, já é alguma coisa. Agora eu acho que o James pensa que ele já consegue sozinho, afinal, ta vindo para cá e abandonando o menino lá. Grande professor, esse.

- O Sirius tá vindo para cá. - ele falou, sentando-se na beira dos meus pés.

- Heim?? - Não é que o menino aprendeu a voar! Voltei a atenção para o menino ao meu lado

- O Sirius. Está vindo para cá. - ele repetiu.

- HEIM??? Ele não tava nas praias do sul da Itália?

- Sim , sim... - ele disse, distraidamente, dando de ombros. - Mas parece que ele foi a Londres, e tá voltando pra lá. Tem alguma coisa para me mostrar que não podia esperar. Ele esta a alguns quilômetros daqui, mas diz que consegue chegar em meia hora.

- Hnn... – respondi, com uma careta. - E você marcou com ele onde?

- Aqui. Eu não sei que diabos ele vai me mostrar! - sorri.

- Realmente, do Sirius pode-se esperar qualquer coisa.

Ficamos olhando Daniel pegar jeito com a vassoura. Aos poucos ele conseguia guiar melhor. Rimos quando ele quase caiu, ao contornar uma árvore.

Ficamos ali, olhando o nada, e fazendo comentários sobre a técnica e habilidade do Dan. O James se exibindo - nada fora do normal -, e eu esnobando ele - nada muito estranho-. Parecia que estávamos de novo na escola. Ele continuava com o meu boné. O qual eu não tive coragem de tirar, pois é melhor do que olhar a as árvores.

_Num raio de cem quilômetros - ou mais - é a melhor coisa para ser vista, sem sombra de dúvidas._

Vou fingir que não ouvi.

Enfim, ficamos ali fazendo nada. Ou seja, batendo papo. Expliquei como eu descobri que o Dan era bruxo, e tal. Resumindo a história: pescaria, nada de peixes, Daniel com raiva, peixes voando na cabeça da Lily. Quer dizer, o Daniel não tem muito espírito esportivo. No meio das risadas do James, ouvimos um barulho muito estranho e alto.

- Pelo escândalo, só pode ser o Sirius. - ele falou, sorrindo. Olhei para os lados, perdida. De onde vem essa... _Coisa_?

Tudo bem que a moto é legal, e tal. Mas daí a sair da praia pra vir mostrar isso aqui pro James já é escândalo. Mas a cara do Sirius exultava felicidade enquanto nos mostrava sua moto voadora. Resumindo: ela é grande e barulhenta; ou seja, a cara do Sirius. Combinam perfeitamente.

Tááá, a moto é bem legal, se quer saber, mais é espalhafatosa. Enfim, tem gente que gosta.

- Então... Esse é o buraco no qual vocês se meteram? - perguntou Sirius, sempre simpático. Daniel e eu o olhamos com cara feia. Eu olhei para cima, mostrando meu intenso desapontamento. Já o Dan se virou, subiu na vassoura, e foi voar mais longe.

- Não ofende, Sirius. Ela fica brava. E o menino mora aqui. - James explicou. Sirius ergueu as sobrancelhas com um _"Ahhh..." _de compreensão.

- O _buraco_ no qual agente se meteu é pra lá - apontei com o dedo para minha frente. - A cidadezinha é pequena mas charmosa, não é, James?

- Claro, claro. - ele respondeu depressa, e eu ri.. Creio que a minha cara no comentário do Sirius não foi muito bonita, não...

- Então, vai pra onde agora? - perguntei para o Sirius.

- Bem, estou pensando em Grécia. Ou, talvez, eu volte para a Itália... Não sei bem ao certo. - ele respondeu, evasivamente. Assenti, surpresa.

- Queria ser tão pratica quanto você. Ou, melhor: ter toda essa liberdade de escolha... - ele sorriu, simpático.

- Maioridade, minha cara, maioridade.

- Certo... – respondi, emburrada. - Então em breve eu também terei.

- Exatamente. Aí você pode até fugir de casa com o James, para casarem em algum lugar distante...

- Estamos à disposição! - James se pronunciou, rapidamente. Olhei irônica para ele.

- Claro, pode até encomendar o terno...

- Com certeza! - ele me respondeu, e deu um daqueles sorrisos bem safados.

_Olha para a árvoreee... tra-lá-lá... _

Sirius gargalhou.

- E vocês, o que têm feito de bom?

- Ensinado ao James o que é uma padaria... – comecei, distraidamente, contando nos dedos.

- Você não sabia o que era uma padaria?? - Sirius estava perplexo.

- Até você!? - James estava inconformado. Gargalhei.

- Arrumamos a casa... - Sirius ergueu as sobrancelhas.

- A mãe dela é maluca. - olhei feio para James, e ele piscou pra mim. Acabei sorrindo. –Mentira, ela só não gosta de ratos.

- Terminei um namoro... – continuei.

- O quê????? Você se livrou daquele chato do Sean? - Sirius estava exultante. E pasmo.

- Uhum. – respondi, apreensiva. Ele olhou significativamente para o James.

_Mas heim?_

- E aí, já pegou? - ele perguntou sério para o menino. Ele ficou roxo, e eu caí na gargalhada.

- O que você acha? - James respondeu com uma pergunta, irônico, olhando para a minha figura, que se contorcia de rir.

- Tudo bem - ele, mesmo decepcionado, se conformou. - você está de parabéns, mesmo assim! Haaaaaaaaa!

Bem aí, em um ato de extrema emoção, ele me colocou de barriga para baixo sobre o ombro e saiu correndo pelo campo afora festejando. Ou melhor: gritando. Eu não mereço amigos tão malucos. E com ombros tão largos.

- Siriusssssss! Me soooooooooooooooooooooltaaaaaaaaaaa...

- Eu não! Você não pesa. - ele simplesmente respondeu, deu mais duas voltas comigo de cabeça para baixo, e, depois, voltou correndo para onde o James estava. Me colocou, finalmente, no chão.

- Opa... – me desequilibrei quando fui posta no chão. James, sempre o James para me socorrer. Olhei, agradecida.

- Então, será que dá pra eu dar uma volta nessa sua moto? - James perguntou, fazendo o sorriso de Sirius chegar às orelhas. Dava pra ver o quanto isso era importante para ele.

Bem, depois disso eu fui largada no meu banquinho/árvore, pra variar. Depois o Dan veio me fazer companhia, suado e nojento. Tudo bem, o que vale é a intenção. Passado mais um tempinho, os dois chegaram, rindo de alguma coisa. Sirius se despediu, e lamentou muito não poder ver os pais do James, já que eles estavam cavalgando com os pais do Dan e não seria legal aparecer com uma moto voadora numa hora dessas.

Quando voltamos para casa o sol já estava mais baixo, e James foi assoviando, distraído, mais leve do que nunca. Perguntei o porquê. Óbvio, a minha curiosidade não deixou passar.

Ele simplesmente respondeu que recebeu ótimos conselhos do Sirius. Bem, aí a minha boa educação e cautela me impediram de prosseguir. Enfim, foi mais interessante ver o sol, que estava se pondo, refletir no James.

* * *

_demorei? _

_espero que não! odiei esse capitulo. sinceramente não gostei nem um pouco.mais, quem decide são vocês!  
eu tinha um monte de coisas pra falar, mais a minha memória de passarinho fez questão de esquecer! então vamos enrolar com outra coisa...  
propagandinha báásicaaaaa... qm não leu a 7 pecados favor dar uam pasadinha lá e dar uma olhadinha sim??e se estiver de boa vontade mandar uma review que tal?!  
haaaaa, descobri um treco aqui na minha conta que mostra que um povinho ai recebe as notificações de alerta e tals da fic, mais nem comenta... feio isso viu?????  
respondendo as reviews de quem não tem cadastro:_

_Thaty -não preciso de beta? oO e dispensar minha preciosa betinha? nã-nã-nã! bem brigada ai! continua comentando!  
_

_quem eu já respondi, brigada mesmo assim!  
bem, creio ser só isso por hoje! entãos sem mais delongas: MANDEM REVIEWS! principalmnet aqueles que lêem e não mandam.  
besos para todos!  
_


	4. O Morro

Beijo na trave. Beijo na trave. Beijo na trave... Na TRAVE.

Preciso ir dormir. Urgentemente.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Quando digo dormir é dormir mesmo, não ficar rolando na cama pensando o que teria acontecido se ele me beijasse um pouquinho mais pro lado... Ai, ai...

Objetivo, objetivo, foco, concentração, vamos pensar em... Árvores.

Não! Árvores não! Ele se despediu de mim em baixo de uma árvore... Bem vejamos... Crianças!

Droga, Daniel estava do lado... Hm... Neve!

Nããõoo, eu estava pensando em neve... "Bem que poderia nevar", o calor está insuportável.

Meu boné! Ficou com ele. Mas que merda...

Paredes. Isso, paredes são... Ótimo, agora DURMA!

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Quando eu falo, grito, digo, berro que é para dormir, é dormir sem sonhos! Principalmente envolvendo uma praia, lua, estrelas, beijos e James. Principalmente envolvendo James.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Bixo, tá calor. Muito calor. Acho que entrei na menopausa.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

- LÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍLIAN!!!!!!!!!!!! - tive a leve impressão que alguém estava morrendo.

- Hunjatcorda...da... - resmunguei alguma coisa do tipo: "Está bem, já estou acordada, me levantarei em cinco minutos". Não foi tão diferente... Voltei a dormir.

- Líííííiliannnnnnnnnnn!! - Abri meio milímetro os olhos. Agora a voz estava mais perto, provavelmente subindo as escadas. Ok, tenho meio minuto de sono, ainda. Melhor aproveitar logo. Fechei os olhos.

- Lilian Evans! - droga, que meio minuto mais curtinho.

- Hun... - Me espreguicei na cama, e me tapei mais com o lençol.

- Acorde menina!

Ela acha que está falando com uma sonâmbula? Mãe tem cada coisa... Eu estou um só pouquinho sem sentidos.

- Lilizoca da mamãe... - Tudo bem, agora pegou pesado. Abri o olho. Vi-a em pé me observando na beira da cama. Certamente ela já sabia que o golpe ia dar certo._ Lilizoca_ é sacanagem...

- Sim, mãe, tomo banho e já desço para o almoço...

- Almoço? - ela me olhou, intrigada. - Café da manhã, não?

- Mãe, que horas são?

- Nove e meia, por quê? – encarei-a, incrédula.

- Boa noite! - e enfiei a cabeça em baixo do travesseiro. Mamãe suspirou e foi arrumar as roupas que estavam largadas pelo quarto. Pelo menos foi o que pareceu pelo barulho.

- Então eu posso avisar que você não vai? - tirei o travesseiro da cara.

- Heim!? Avisar? Pra quem?

- Como para quem, Lily!? Para o Daniel e o James. - Peraí... _James_? Que intimidade é essa? E que, diabos, eles estão fazendo?

- E para onde, exatamente, eu vou? – perguntei, tentando pôr os pensamentos em ordem. Levantei da cama, e dei um bocejo.

- Lilian! Vocês vão visitar o Frank! Pelo menos foi o que o Daniel me contou. - ela estreitou os olhos. - O que vocês vão fazer?

- Eu sei lá! Nem sabia que a gente ia no Morro hoje...

- Mas eles falaram que você pediu para eles te acordarem... - fiquei incrédula. _Safados_...

- Tudo bem, avisa que eu já estou descendo. - mamãe sorriu e saiu do quarto batendo a porta, com uma pilha da roupa na mão.

Troquei de roupa - short, uma blusinha de manga e um chinelo de borracha. O calor da madrugada se manteve, ou a minha menopausa 'tá no auge. - e enfiei algumas coisas na mochila. Sentei em cima pra fechar. Sacudi um pouco, pra parecer mais vazia, e desci.

Encontrei os três, minha mãe - com um monte de roupa minha no colo -, o Daniel e o James, comendo rosquinhas e tomando café. Rolei os olhos e fui me sentar. Tentei, e falhei miseravelmente, tentar controlar o meu estômago. Precisa pular tanto?

Adotei a seguinte tática: não olhava para ele, e me empanturrava o máximo possível.

- Bom dia Lily! - Dan me cumprimentou, com especial cordialidade.

- Bom péssimo dia, criatura que acorda as pessoas. - respondi. James ergueu os olhos, e nem se atreveu a falar. Só deu um adeuzinho com a mão.

Tomei meu café: comi pão, bolo, e torradas. Depois fiquei enrolando com as rosquinhas, até James falar:

- Tudo bem, Lily, desculpe-nos. Prometemos não te acordar de surpresa, e pediremos a sua permissão. Agora podemos ir?! - pisquei com um dos olhos.

- Com certeza.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Chegamos ao pé do Morro depois de uns vinte minutos de caminhada. Vimos um caminho estreito, mas sem vegetação. Fui na frente, mas parei quando o James falou:

- Vocês têm certeza que esse tão famoso Morro só tem esse caminho? - ele olhava meio incerto o nosso destino.

- Pode confiar, esse é o melhor. - olhei para ele, tentando convencê-lo.

- Tem certeza?

- Absoluta. – respondi, convicta.

- Tudo bem; se você diz, eu acredito. Seja o que Deus quiser. - ele se moveu com muita cautela.

Andamos, andamos e andamos. Durante dez minutos só vimos passarinhos. Aí eu comecei a guiar o James. Peguei ele pela mão, e o fiz seguir exatamente os meus passos. Ele, claro, achou estranho.

- Posso saber por que eu tenho que te seguir assim? - ele indicou as nossas mãos entrelaçadas. - Tudo bem que você quer ficar de mãos dadas comigo, mas não precisa me tratar como uma criança.

Rolei os olhos, tentando disfarçar que realmente estava gostando daquele contato. Por alguns segundos me senti outra vez como uma namorada.

- Por isso. - e joguei uma pedra bem no meio da estradinha. Um buraco, do nada, se abriu no chão de terra batida. Devia ter uns dois metros de profundidade. James arregalou os olhos.

- Isso não é muito normal em uma estrada... Pelo menos nas estradas que eu conheço.

- Claro, é magia. - ele me olhou, intrigado. Peguei sua mão e voltei ao caminho, com ele murmurando atrás.

- Magia? Magia _magia_? Daquelas que a gente conhece? Com varinha e tudo?

- Não. Essa utiliza galinhas mortas, morcegos, penas de hipogrifo e garras de um basilisco. - ele me olhou incrédulo, mas depois percebeu que era brincadeira. - Claro que é daquela que nós conhecemos, com varinha e tudo.

- Ahnn...

Avistamos uma casa, e soltei a mão dele. Eu sou tão inocente. Foi a deixa para ele ir olhar uma estátua de um bicho bem estranho. O problema é que quando ele ficou a metro da estátua, surgiram cordas e o amarraram da cabeça aos pés. Ele se debateu e tentou gritar, mas a s cordas o impediam. Suspirei, segurando uma gargalhada. Olhei para Daniel, que agora estava deitado no chão, de tanto rir.

- Frank! FRANK! Ele é meu amigo! - berrei ao nada. Com um pipoco, surgiu um velho de baixo de uma árvore.

- Jura?! - ele perguntou, desanimado. Coçou os cabelos desgrenhados, e fingiu pensar como tiraria o menino dali. James o olhava desesperado.

Conheci Frank deve ter uns quatro anos, apresentei ao Dan um tempo depois.

Eu, como a menina hiper-ativa que era, passava meus verões sem ter o que fazer, brigando com Petúnia. Falei para mamãe que iria dar uma voltinha. Bem, aí eu fui parar em uma das armadilhas que o Frank coloca para espantar as crianças. Só que eu gritei tanto que ele veio ao meu socorro pensando que eu estava morrendo. É, eu grito um bocado. Bem, aí ele passou a gostar de mim. E do Dan. Aí, vira-e-mexe, agente vem visitar ele.

Ele é um bruxo sozinho, que vive apenas com seu humilde alazão, que de humilde não tem nada, afinal é um reluzente cavalo alado negro. Eu não me dou muito bem com ele, o Daniel faz essa parte do social. O Frank não gosta de crianças, e vive falando sozinho sobre como elas são "chatas, irritantes, possessivas, e remelentas". É, ele não tem um temperamento muito fácil. Mas agente consegue contornar a situação.

Bem, voltando ao James e as cordas.

- E quem é esse prego? Seu namorado, Lily? - fiquei vermelha, e tentei mudar de assunto.

- Não. - Ele acenou a varinha, depois de analisá-lo por um tempo, e as cordas sumiram num piscar de olhos.

- Li... - James se levantou, limpando a roupa, e veio para o meu lado com cara de espantado.

- Calma, ele é legal. - ele me olhou, irônico. – Verdade. Mas relaxa, agente não ficar por aqui não.

Com essa constatação, ele ficou mais calmo e mais espantado. Daniel se levantou e foi cumprimentar o Gino, o cavalo alado.

- Não?! - perguntou Frank, ainda analisando o James, que agora se escondia nas minhas costas - Cachoeira?

- Sim, se você não se importar.

- Não, não. Sem problemas. - e tirando os olhos do James, ele me encarou. - Só tenha cuidado com esse aí. Olhe bem, moleque, ela é minha protegida!

Ri da cara do James. O Frank é incapaz de machucar uma mosca, apesar das armadilhas, que são feitas para espantar as crianças.

- Então vamos?! - James balançou a cabeça entusiasticamente atrás de mim, e o Dan veio pulando na nossa direção.

- Tchau, Frank! - Dan acenou para o homem, que ainda nos observava, e depois acrescentou para James - Você está parecendo a irmã da Lily quando vê uma barata.

Rapidinho ele se aprumou. Depois saiu das minhas costas, e se colou à minha frente.

- É, acho que ele não foi muito com a minha cara...

Daniel olhou para ele, perplexo.

- Acha?!

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Eu já não agüentava mais caminhar, então o James me carregou nas costas. Foi uma viagem... Diferente.

- Graças a Deus chegamos! - Daniel, o bom católico.

- Lily, você tem alguma massa muscular? Você é leve como uma pena! - James me colocou no chão, impressionado com a facilidade que teve para me carregar. Fiz bico.

- Claro que tenho! Só é bem distribuído... Aí nem pareço pesada. – cara, eu sou estranha. Todas as mulheres do mundo adoram receber elogios do tipo "Nossa! Você está pele e osso!", mas eu não. Quero ter massa, carne, gordura, sem celulite. É, eu realmente sou estranha.

- Bem distribuído? Com certeza... - ele me olhou daquele jeito bem cafajeste, que só ele sabe olhar, de cima a baixo. Encarei ele por alguns instantes, até jogar a bolsa em cima dele, indignada com tamanha cara de pau.

- Safado!

Senti gotas em meu corpo, Daniel não perdeu tempo. Já havia tirado as roupas, ficando só de sunga e entrando no rio.

- Vem, Lily! - ele berrou, enquanto mergulhava.

Não perdi tempo. Joguei a bolsa no chão e fui tirando as sandálias. James me olhou estranho.

- Lily, você vai entrar? - olhei para ele estupefata.

- Claro!

- Como?

- Como assim, "como"? Entrando, oras! Tira a roupa, pula na água... Não é muito complicado.

- Mas... Pelada?! - ele me olhava, extremamente sem graça. Demorei uns três segundos para entender o que ele disse. Depois, caí na gargalhada.

- Não, James! De biquine! - ele ficou extremamente vermelho. - E você, vai cair como?!

- De sunga... - ele resmungou.

Terminei de tirar a roupa, até só estar de biquine. A água, como sempre, estava fresquinha. Pulei que nem uma baleia, pelo menos foi o que me pareceu. Voltei a tona com mais delicadeza, a tempo de ver o James pulando, com muito mais talento do que eu, perto do Dan, fazendo ele sair do lugar para não ser atropelado.

É nessas horas que a gente se pergunta como alguém pode ter uma barriga como essa -porque isso NÃO é barriga, isso não é coisa de Deus -, estudando em Hogwarts, onde você só faz comer muito e estudar.

Desvia a tenção, Lily... Desvia...

Resolvi afogar o Daniel. Não afogar, afinal eu não sou nenhuma psicopata que gosta de matar pobres criancinhas afogadas, mas só fazer ele ficar bravo. Depois de um tempo ficou chato, e ele muito bravo. Sentei em uma pedra. Vi o James boiando e descobri que realmente estava com vontade de apertar aquela barriga perfeita, e ser abraçada por aqueles braços gostosos.

Deitei, tentando esquecer do mundo. Daniel me tacou um punhado de folhas, como vingança, que havia reunido e depois saiu correndo para eu não o pegar. Mergulhei de volta, emburrada. E com folhas cheias de areia grudadas em mim.

Resolvi ir para baixo da queda d'água. Fiquei lá até o momento que o impacto com a água me incomodou, mas em vez de ir me juntar à brincadeira entre o James e o Dan, fiquei entre a parede de pedra e a queda d'água, na mais completa paz, onde a água, por incrível que pareça, era calma, e o chão raso.

Fechei os olhos, curtindo aqueles poucos segundos onde só existia eu e a natureza, sem ratos, sem mãe, sem pai, sem Petúnia, sem James, sem paixões sem fundamento...

Ouvi um barulho, e abri os olhos para ver o que era. E lá vem o James me atormentar...

- Lily, você por aqui?! - ele brincou, e se apoiou na pedra ao meu lado.

- Pra você ver... Cadê o Dan?

- 'Tá brincando de pular das árvores. O menino parece um macaco! - ele me olhou, abismado. Sorri de volta, e voltei a fechar os olhos.

- Lílian Evans, você deveria usar biquines todos os dias. É a roupa ideal para você. Deveria ser uma lei. - ele declarou, depois de um tempo em silêncio. Continuei com os olhos fechados.

- Hahaha. – ri, irônica. - Muito engraçado...

- Por quê? Não está acreditando?!

- Sinceramente? Não.

- E eu posso saber o por quê?! - percebi a água se mexendo ao meu redor de um modo diferente.

- Porque, simplesmente, você diz isso para todas, não negue. - mantive os olhos fechados - E essa é a cantada mais velha do mundo, além de você ser um safado de carteirinha.

Abri os olhos. Dei de cara com outros olhos, cor de amêndoa, bem perto de mim.

- E se eu te dissesse que você realmente fica esplêndida de biquine, ou de qualquer outra forma... - Ele se aproximou, e colocou as mãos na parede, impedindo que eu me movimentasse, sem se quer piscar ou desviar o olhar.

- Que você consegue me deixar louco... – sorri, tentando descontrair.

- Essa animação estaria relacionada àqueles "ótimos conselhos do Sirius"?

Ele realmente estava perto, a barriga encostava na minha, mas as mãos continuavam na pedra. Ele fechou os olhos por um instante, mas logo os abriu, cheio daquela energia que ele tem quando quer alguma coisa. Arrepiei até os cabelos. Tentei sair do abraço, o que só fez nossos narizes se aproximarem, e ele resolver brincar comigo.

- Com certeza. Você não concorda que ele só tem boas idéias? - _Aham..._

Agora ele realmente me imprensou contra a parede. Ele passou a língua sobre os lábios, e meu olhar inevitavelmente seguiu o movimento.

- Ahnn, não. - isso soou realmente falso. Ele gargalhou.

- Lily, relaxe, você já não tem mais namorado... - _Quem...?!_

- James... O Dan...

- Shii... - ele tocou o meu nariz com o dele, cheirou a minha pele, a minha boca, os meus cabelos. Eu estava parecendo mais uma gelatina, e minha mente deu um curto circuito, já que eu não conseguia nem somar dois mais dois. Ele beijou minha nuca. Descobri porque tanta gente fica atrás dele (e olha que ele não fez muita coisa até agora), e que eu também gostaria de correr atrás. Ele esfregou o nariz na minha nuca, até a orelha... Arrepiei. Foi quando ouvimos um grito.

* * *

_Descullllllllllllllllllllllllpem pela demora._

_eu sei, não existe perdão. :(_

_então, espero q tenha valido a pena esperar... - o que eu acho mto diciil._

_sem mais delongas.. REVIEWS!!!_

_quanto mais reviews, mais rapido eu escrevo, então, só depende de vcs! ( e das provas, mais isso agente da um jeito)_

_brigada ai td mundo q mando review!_

_té a proxima! beijos_


	5. O visitante 2

Os três segundos mais longos da minha vida. Muito longos. Ficar ali e ignorar o grito ou sair correndo igual uma doida para salvar uma pessoa totalmente inoportuna? Foi difícil. Mas eu corri. Droga! Surgi esbaforida da queda d'água e nadei até terra firme, sendo, seguida pelo James, que xingava de um jeito que a mãe dele definitivamente não perdoaria. Ouvi outra vez o grito, e outra e mais outra. Seja quem for deve estar morrendo. Fui seguindo os gritos, enquanto o James pegava a varinha e se colocava ao meu lado. Então os gritos ficaram muito altos, mas a gente não via uma alma viva ao redor.

Pilm, plim!

Encarei o James, incrédula. Suspirei e olhei para cima. E lá estava o Dan, amarrado pelo pé por um dos galhos da árvore, sendo sacudido de um lado para o outro. A árvore parecia o Salgueiro Lutador, só que menos cruel.

-Liiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii...lian!! Jaameeeeessssssss...ss!So..cooooooooooooooorro!!

- Aff, juro que você merece ser ignorado... - reclamou James, enquanto dava as costas e voltava para água, bagunçando os cabelos. Não tinha mais clima para nada. Suspirei outra vez, mas que agonia, isso esta virando tique nervoso. Fui até o outro lado do tronco da árvore e abaixei o galho que ali estava. O Dan parou de ser sacudido, mas continuou segurado pelo pé. Abaixei o outro, então, aos poucos, ele foi colocado no chão.

- Árvore burra!! - ele berrou, assim que se viu livre do galho. E, tendo uma atitude muito adulta, mandou língua pra árvore, e saiu batendo pé.

- De nada, heim, Dan. – falei, ao nada. Agora, recuperada do choque, comecei a tremer. MEU DEUS! Eu quase beijei, agarrei e outras coisitas mais, o James Potter na cachoeira! Onde eu estava com a cabeça?!

Não responde.

Tudo bem, agora eu estou tremendo mais ainda. Fui para água e mergulhei. E por lá fiquei até o oxigênio acabar, e eu decidir que me matar não seria uma atitude muito sensata.

Definitivamente, eu estou confusa. Muito confusa. Eu, com certeza, QUERO o James, e quero agora! Mas... Não sei, alguma coisa inda está errada. O fim do namoro recente? Puff.. Não... Ele ser um galinha? Talvez... Você estar apaixonada por ele, e com medo de cair na lábia dele, e depois sofrer muito? Não!

Né...?

Será..?

Nãããoooo... É só o contato físico... Mental,... Psicológico,... Sobrenatural...

Lily, se afoga. Ainda há tempo.

Fui para a queda d'água, mas logo dei meia volta. Não sei se quero me recordar de certas coisas. Droga, estou nervosa, e ficar nervosa me dá fome.

Saí da água, e sentei ao lado da minha mochila. Abri, enfiei a mão e fui apalpando até achar o pacote de biscoitos recheados. Sabor chocolate. Tudo bem, ainda existe salvação.

Pra variar, fiquei observando os dois. Mais especificamente, o moreno mais velho.

Aliás, já te contei como é o Dan? Não? Mais vejam só que a-b-s-u-r-d-o! Ha, o Dan é lindo... Tem cabelo preto, que não fica arrumado, devido ao excesso de cachos existentes, os cachinhos mais lindos do mundo. Os olhinhos dele são cinza, iguais os do Sirius. É, ele vai ficar muito gato quando crescer. Sabe, eu meio que imagino ele no meio dos marotos, sabe, aquele gato que falta!?

Falta?

'Tá, eu sei que não falta, mas enfim, um outro tipo de beleza. Aquela que completaria a coleção? (Ficaria uma bela coleção). Então, é o Dan. Mas coitado, ele tem sete anos ainda... Então... Sinto muito garotas, tem muito tempo ainda. Falando no Diabo...

- Lily, você... Quero um biscoito! - começou a falar, mas se cortou quando viu o pacote de biscoitos. Ele sentou do meu lado, pegou um biscoito, e continuou a falar. O James, aquele que estava tentando afogar o Dan nos últimos minutos, estava mergulhando. -Mas então... Vai ter cinema, hoje a noite!

Cinema, leia-se _drive in_. Drive in, leia-se aqueles cinemas em que a pessoa vai de carro e assiste o filme de dentro dele. Drive in, aqui, leia-se _cinema ao ar livre sem carro, _pois ninguém tem carro, então senta todo mundo no chão mesmo.

- Sério? Que filme?

- O maníaco da machadinha. Parece ser de terror.

- É, parece.

Então, absorvemos essa revelação, enquanto devorávamos o biscoito. O James continuava nadando pra lá e pra cá, pra lá e pra cá. E eu estava olhando ele ir pra lá e pra cá, pra lá e pra cá. Irritante. Deitei com a cabeça na mochila, o Daniel voltou para a água, e eu fiquei cantarolando sozinha, olhando as nuvens, enquanto secava com a brisa quente que passava.

Depois de um tempo de olhos fechando, me mexendo apenas para pegar mais biscoitos, senti a claridade diminuir e gotas geladas sobre o meu corpo, agora quente. Abri os olhos, mas a claridade incomodou tanto que só reconheci a pessoa por causa da voz.

- Sentiu minha falta? - Rolei os olhos, mas sem deixar de dar um minúsculo sorriso.

- Por que sentiria? - peguei um biscoito. Por Merlin, eu ainda tenho que almoçar!

- Não sei, mas parece que você se dá muito bem com a água. - ele deitou do meu lado, puxou minha mochila para encostar a cabeça e molhou o meu braço! Que criatura deliciosamente abusada!

- James, come um biscoito e, pelo amor de Deus, cala a boca.

E ele respeitosamente fez o que eu mandei. Graças ao Deus do Biscoitinho de Chocolate. Voltei a fechar os olhos.

- Lily, posso te falar uma coisa? Com todo respeito, claro. - mas será o Benedito! Ele não cala a boca, não?

Depende de como ele for calar...

Consciência danada de inoportuna essa! E que pergunta foi essa?

- Pode...? – respondi, incerta.

- Biquínis vestem muito bem em você. - Respira Lílian, RESPIRA! Em respeito a total educação dele, eu respirei.

- James, meu querido. Não tem como ter "respeito" nessa fala sua.

- Como não? Só falei que um estilo de roupa veste bem em você. Por acaso isso é sinal de falta de vergonha na cara?

- Se o caso da roupa cobrir menos de quarenta por cento – bem, menos, talvez - do seu corpo, sim, é falta de vergonha na cara!

Ele pensou por um instante. Sentou, olhou para minha cara.

- De qualquer jeito, Branca, você fica _muuito_ bem neles. E, sim, cobre bem menos de quarenta por cento!

Me sentei, revoltada. Como ele ousa me chamar de Branca, falar que eu fico muito bem de biquíni, e ainda por cima calcular o quanto ele cobre o meu corpo! Abri e fechei a boca várias vezes, sem saber o que falar, por total revolta.

- ... James seu...!.. Seu... NARIGUDO! - bufei revoltada.

- Eu sei , causo isso nas mulheres. - E se aproximou perigosamente de mim. Seu nariz estava a centímetros do meu. Estreitei os olhos demonstrando a intensa raiva que eu sentia.

- Haha. – ri, irônica, e acabei encostando meu nariz no dele, no movimento cheio de raiva. Ele deu um sorriso de canto de boca e molhou os lábios com a língua. E, bem resumidamente, me beijou.

Só me toquei do fato - sim, eu estava com muita raiva - quando senti seu gosto quente me minha boca. Aí fui reparar que sua mão já se encontrava em minha cintura e ele me apertava para junto dele. A outra mão já se encontrava no meu joelho, me puxando para perto. Arrepiei ao perceber o quanto estávamos juntos. Foi um beijo rápido, porém intenso. Quando me separei dele, não sabia onde estava meu orgulho, minha cabeça, minha consciência, e o Dan estava em um passado muito, muito distante. Só conseguia olhar para ele, que agora sorria presunçosamente. Ouvi bem de longe alguma coisa na minha consciência que lembrava muito...

_Se está no inferno, abraça o capeta_.

Ou foi o que me pareceu. Ele me puxou pra mais perto e tornou a me beijar, e eu, estupidamente, correspondi. Não me pergunte o porque! Aquele corpo estava possuído! Não era Lílian Evans, aquela que tinha acabado de terminar um namoro, aquela que há uns dois anos atrás odiava a criatura que estava beijando - que beija estupidamente bem, por sinal -, aquela que, meu Deus! Nem gostava dele, ou pensava que não, que estava habitando aquele corpo branco de biquíni colado ao corpo, muito bem feito, dele.

Talvez alguns desses pensamentos, ou todos ao mesmo tempo, tenham passado pela minha cabeça, pois me separei dele com se tivesse levado um choque. Ele me olhou intrigado. Me levantei e comecei a catar minhas coisas, dizendo coisas sem nexos, sem nem saber porque estava fazendo isso.

- Eu... James.. Você.. Casa... Dever... Short...

Então com a bolsa em uma das mãos, os chinelos em outra, vestindo apenas um short, fui caminhando com pressa em direção a trilha de saída. James, que ainda estava paralisado perante meu ataque de insanidade, fez menção de se levantar, quando Petúnia apareceu.

- Lílian! - ela deu um pulo ao encontrar comigo. O Dan apareceu nesse momento ao meu lado, milagrosamente, sem aparentar ter visto nada.

- Pe.. Petúnia! Você pôr aqui! - Evitei olhar para o James, que agora se aproximava. Balancei a cabeça para clarear as idéias, ou coloca-las em ordem. - O que houve?

- Você tem visitas. O Sean 'tá lá em casa te esperando.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Larguei os dois meninos na cachoeira, e fui com Petúnia para casa. Totalmente desorientada, devido aos acontecimentos recentes, leia-se _beijo/James e Sean/visita_, não prestei atenção no caminho e quase perdi meu dedo do pé para uma pedra. Devido ao ocorrido, resolvi pensar em uma coisa de cada vez, de acordo com seu nível de prioridade. No momento, Sean/visita. Ótimo.

Cheguei em casa e encontre meu pai, minha mãe e o Sean, sentados na mesa conversando. Larguei a mochila na soleira da porta, e peguei uma blusa dentro, me encaminhei em direção a mesa.

- Querida, olha quem veio te visitar! - minha mãe falou, muito animada. Animada demais.

- Jura? - isso deve ter soado histérico.

Sentei em frente ao Sean, dando um minúsculo sorriso amarelo em sua direção. Ele esticou os braços na mesa, colocando minhas mãos entre as suas.

- Claro, meu amor! Vim passar uns dias aqui, para matar a saudade da minha namorada.

Meu sorriso murchou completamente. Eu estava estática.

- Não é ótimo isso, querida?- minha mãe falou, sem nem reparar na minha reação, enquanto buscava bolo na cozinha. - Ele vai ficar no quarto de hóspedes do primeiro andar.

Sean sorriu cheio de dentes para mim. Sorri ironicamente para ele, enfiando as unhas na palma de sua mão, sem que meus pais vissem.

Um Avada Kedavra viria bem a calhar, agora.

* * *

_amooooooores!  
como vão? querendo matar essa criaturinha que vos fala, não?  
desculpem! definitivamente esse final de trimestre estava uam merda! Trabalho, provas, simulados, outras coisitas a mais...  
enfim, só consegui terminar agora que to de férias!_

_ficou curtinho, eu sei! mais bem, acho q valeu apena não!?  
como diz a beta, as coisas ficaram quentes com o James não?!  
uashushuhash_

_então? gostaram , odiaram? continuam querendo me matar?  
reviews, reviews!!  
_

_respondendo as reviews que não tem cadastro:  
Sassah potter - sim! a Lili merecia um beijinho, e cá está ele! obrigada poelo elogios! - brigada pela review!  
_

_Clarice - sim , invejamos a Lili.quanto a isso não ha dúvidas! q bomq gostou do cap! brigada pela review!_

_camila geroto - todas queremos! ( suspira) e cá está o outro capitulo, espero q tenha gostado! brigada pela review!_

_descobri que é só colocar uam partezinha mais apimentada que as reviews surgem como mato! foi uma safra mto boa a do capitulo anterior heim!? ADOREEEEEI! hsuahsuahsuhsuaha esprero que esse venha da mesma forma!_

_briaga a tdod mundo que lê, e nãoi se esqueçam das REVIEWS!!!_

_beijOs_


	6. Drive in

- O que você pensa que está fazendo aqui, Sean? – disse, enquanto terminava de vestir o casaco. A tarde estava acabando, e o tempo ficando frio.

Minha mãe me fez tomar banho antes de poder "namorar e matar a saudade". Ela disse que teríamos todo o tempo do mundo.

Tomei o banho, me acalmei e fui botar ordem na situação. Ou tentar, para ser mais exata. Por incrível que pareça, meu corpo pinicava toda vez que eu chegava perto dele, como se ainda fossemos namorados. Ou, talvez, era pura raiva com um pouquinho de ódio.

Senti falta de alguma coisa, imaginei que términos de namoros recentes e começo de relacionamentos sem compromisso causasse isso nas pessoas. Mas de uma coisa eu tinha certeza, não era com o Sean que eu queria ficar. Isso não quer dizer que a outra opção seja o James.

Agora nós estávamos no quintal, embaixo da mesma árvore em que vi o James, pela primeira vez, aqui.

Por que, diabos, eu estou me lembrando disso?

- Vim te ver, oras! - respondeu ele. Olhei para ele incrédula.

- A gente terminou.

- Não fale assim, Lily. - ele chegou mais perto e pegou minha mão. Suspirei, e vi minha mãe acenar da janela. Provavelmente me vigiando.

- Falo sim! E quem queria primeiro era você! - soltei suas mãos delicadamente, e encostei-me no tronco da árvore, ficando de frente para ele.

- Mentira! - ele replicou, mas sem muita convicção. Ergui as sobrancelhas para ele. - Bem, no começo eu realmente queria... Porém, depois eu vi o quanto sentia sua falta...

- Pára. - isso estava me irritando. Pensei em dar uma tapa nele, mas mudei o movimento ao reparar em meu pai e minha mãe conversando perto da janela. Eles não mereciam uma filha sem coração como eu. E que, pelo jeito, já arrumou outro "namorado". Coitado dos meus pais, eles não me merecem.

- Lil! É verdade! - ele suplicou. - Ao pensar em você com outra pessoa...

Lembrei do meu dia de sol na cachoeira. E de um gosto quente me minha boca, mãos em minha cintura e um ou outro arrepio ocasional.

Fiquei vermelha ao ouvir o comentário do Sean, sorte que estava anoitecendo e ele não reparou em meio a suas desculpas.

- ... E Potter aqui me deixou intrigado, pois você sabe né, ele vive correndo atrás de você, não iria descansar enquanto não conseguisse...

- Pára tudo. - eu estava ficando furiosa. - Você só veio porque o James está aqui??

Ele parou abruptamente seu discurso, e ficou sem fala.

- Nã-não! Mas que coisa de se dizer! - ele se fez de ofendido - Eu? Por causa do Potter?

Olhei irônica para ele. Ele morria de ciúmes do James na escola, eu não podia sentar do lado do James que ele chiava, reclamava o tempo todo. Ah, eles tem rixa no Quadribol.

Era só o que me faltava, Sean com orgulho ferido.

Realmente, a vida está muito calma, melhor dar uma agitada nela. Afinal, o que é ter terminado um namoro, beijar outro menino (ex-inimigo), não contar para sua mãe (sobre nenhum dos dois fatos, principalmente o primeiro e mais relevante, pelo menos para ela), e receber a ilustre visita do seu ex. Ah, e largar o "atual" sozinho, sem explicações, na cachoeira, lindo, molhado e todo gostoso?

Por que agora parece tão certo beijar o James, namorá-lo, casar e ter um filho?

- Sean. Por favor! - supliquei. Já estava tremendo de raiva. Quem era ele pra controlar as idas e vindas do namoro? Inspirei profundamente, e tapei os olhos com a mão, pressionando as têmporas. Lembrei que tinha combinada com o Dan do drive-in. Mer-da. – Ok, Sean, seus motivos são nobres e honrados, mas não vai ter futuro nenhum. Agora vamos entrar, e você diz que só veio me ver, e você vai embora. A gente se vê em primeiro de setembro.

- O quê? Eu não vou embora!

Destapei os olhos, tentando acreditar que tudo não passava de um grande pesadelo. Um gigantesco pesadelo.

- Você o quê?

- Não vou embora. - ele me encarou. - Lily, eu sei que você ainda gosta de mim, sejamos francos. E eu ainda te amo.

Eu não sabia o que dizer. Estava sem palavras.

Como eu pude namorar com isso? Ele continuou.

- Lily, vamos! - ele voltou a pegar minhas mãos. - Me dê uma chance pra mostrar que nosso namoro pode voltar a dar certo...

- Sean, não! A gente terminou! Fim, acabou! E o nosso namoro nunca deu certo!

- Você está surpresa, eu sei. Foi muito de repente... O término, a minha volta. Vou ficar aqui alguns dias e...

Abri a boca para contestar. Ele colocou o dedo sobre ela, me fazendo calar.

- Shh... Ouça.

Aquilo foi demais. A raiva subiu a níveis astronômicos.

- "Shh" porra nenhuma! – sussurrei, grossa, me segurando para não gritar. - Nós não vamos voltar, nem hoje, nem em um milhão de anos. Não te interessa se o James está aqui, ou se você resolveu que quer voltar a namorar. Já chega! E você vai embora já!

Ele se assustou com o tamanho da minha raiva. Porém, depois, deu um sorriso debochado, me deixando incrédula.

- Eu não vou te perder pro James. E seus pais não vão deixar você me colocar pra fora de casa, eles acham que nós ainda estamos namorando. O que eles achariam da filha que faz isso com seu doce namorado?

Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas, presunçoso. Eu abria e fechava a boca várias vezes, sem saber ao certo o que dizer. Era um argumento válido, porém ainda existiam brechas. Eu podia simular uma grande briga com el...

- Se fizer escândalo, eu falo que você me traiu com o James. - ele falou como se lesse meus pensamentos.

- Como você ousa...

Enfim, ele me deixara sem argumentos, e eu não iria admitir para ele que beijei o Maroto. Se ele falasse isso para os meus pais eles iriam tirar a história a limpo com o James, e bem, ele confirmaria que nós nos beijamos.

E, então, eu seria a nova biscate da família. E meus pais não mereciam isso, não mereciam mesmo. Não que eu seja uma biscate. Certo? Eu tinha terminado o namoro, caramba! Além de que eles começariam a desconfiar de mim, afinal, quê namorado ou ex dedura a namorada para os pais?

Puta que o pariu!

- Você não faria isso. - recobrei minha voz. - Eles não acreditariam em você!

- Ah faria... E, sim, eles acreditariam. Ou iriam acreditar no campeão de detenções-Potter? - ele disse, presunçoso - Vou ajudar sua mãe com os pratos.

Deu-me um beijo na testa e saiu. E eu fiquei ali, lívida de fúria, sem saídas. Agora, me diz, como eu em sã consciência fui namorar um Lufa-Lufa? E ainda por cima louro.

Acho que prefiro os Grifinórios, morenos e honestos.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Jantei em um silêncio mortal, interrompido somente quando extremamente necessário. Juro que se minha mãe lesse meus pensamentos iria me deserdar, devido aos compulsivos palavrões que iam e vinham na minha cabeça, xingando o Sean e a minha burrice. Bem, aí seria até fácil, ela me deserdava e eu matava o Sean, já não teria mais problema para ela ter uma filha presa.

Candidatei-me a lavar a louça, coisa que nunca faço, deixando o meus pais com meu suposto namorado. Eles ficaram conversando sobre como nós somos um "maravilhoso casal" e das férias do Sean. Eu podia ouvir cada palavra da conversa. Dava até pra ver cara cínica do Sean se fazendo de santo para minha mãe "Claro Sra. Evans, é só chamar quando precisar!"

- ... É só chamar quando precisar... - fiz uma voz aguda, imitando o Sean, falando da sala, enquanto lavava um copo. - ... Nunca, quem sabe?! É só... Merda!

Bati o copo no escorredor, quase o deixando cair. Segurei com mais força e o coloquei no lugar. Comecei a lavar os pratos, ainda com raiva, e nem reparei quando duas cabeças apareceram na janela da cozinha, em cima da pia, ou seja, na minha frente.

- Eu achava que o objetivo é só limpar, e não tentar desintegrar o prato. - James falou me encarando, sorrindo, com um boné preto escrito "Quadribol 4 Ever" com letras prateadas. – Oi, peixinho.

Peixinho. Vive na água, cachoeira, ham-ham, entendeu o trocadilho?

Pshh! Consciência assanhada!

- É, eu imagino que sim. - terminei de lavar o último prato, e sequei minhas mãos. – Então, a que devo a honra dessas ilustres visitas?

- Você nem imagina...? - James falou, malicioso. Dan olhou para a cara dele intrigado, pensando que ele era um verdadeiro maluco. Senti minhas bochechas arderem. - Ah, seu boné.

Ele me devolveu, e eu o coloque ao lado da louça lavada. Depois eu o guardava.

- Cinema, Lily! - Dan disse, exasperado. - Em que mundo você esteve?

- Vocês nem imaginam... - me apoiei na pia para contar a minha odisséia quando Sean entrou na cozinha. E ele não pode saber da minha, ahn, intimidade com o James. Ele não pode nem sonhar que o James sabe/vai saber da real situação.

- Lily, você... - então ele ficou mudo, olhando para as duas cabeças sobre a janela da pia. - Potter. E, você, imagino que seja o Daniel... Ouvi falar muito de você.

Daniel não reagiu à informação, e pelo jeito não gostou do Sean, ao contrário do James, que se enrijeceu e eu o vi trancar o maxilar. Esse definitivamente odeia o Sean. Pensei ter ouvido dedos estalando, mas aí eu achei que já era fruto da minha imaginação e da minha consciência maluca. E como eu ia saber, se não via as mãos do James ? Enfim.

- Half. - ele cumprimentou de volta, muito, muito sério. Engoli em seco.

Sean Half. Só para o caso de informação.

- Então, Potter, que bons ventos te trazem aqui? - ele se colocou ao meu lado, e passou a mãos pela minha cintura. As ondas de raiva estavam começando a vir. Olhei suplicante para o James, mas esse nem me deu atenção, estava encarando o Sean com muita intensidade, os dois pareciam estar duelando. Eu já via a hora de eles sacarem as varinhas. Olhei para o Dan, desesperada. Ele, para o meu alívio, me olhou intrigado.

- Vim com meus pais. São amigos dos pais do Daniel. - o Maroto respondeu, seco. Olhei outra vez desesperada para o Dan, que mexeu a boca formando "O quê?". Cocei a cabeça, disfarçando, e tentando me livrar das mãos do Sean. "Socorro!" fiz com a boca para o Dan, ele não entendeu. Ninguém falava, Sean e James apenas se encaravam, os segundos se tornavam anos para mim. Repeti. Ele fez cara de compreensão. Ufa! Ele parou e pensou por um instante, então mandou:

- Então, podemos ir? Estou doido para ver o filme.

Grande, Dan.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Chegamos no Drive-in com um pouco de antecedência, mas as pessoas já estavam chagando. Com suas cadeiras e toalhas de piquenique, espalharam-se pelo gramado em frente à tela ainda branca. O barulho do burburinho das pessoas aumentava à medida que você chegava perto da lanchonete que existia um pouco atrás da tela, em um ponto estratégico entre a tela e o banheiro. Dan e James foram comprar pipoca, enquanto eu me sentava na minha tolha de piquenique azul com branco, com o Sean do meu lado. Ele sentou, colocou a mão na minha cintura, e foi beijar o meu pescoço.

- Sean, larga! - me afastei dele, sentando no lado oposto. - Ou eu não respondo por mim.

E lancei o meu mais mortífero olhar.

Cruzei os braços e fiquei com cara de poucos amigos até os meninos retornarem. Fiquei vendo as pessoas chegarem, algumas me cumprimentando com um "Boa Noite", outras não. O gramado foi enchendo (não que ele fosse muito grande) e a lanchonete faturando. Não pude deixar de sorrir ao ver os dois morenos virem na minha direção, o mestre e o aprendiz. E o James estava tão lindo, com aquele casaco verde garrafa e com aquele boné. Como uma pessoa criada no mundo bruxo consegue se vestir tão bem de trouxa? E olha que não é coisa que qualquer bruxo faça. Eles pararam na minha frente e ficaram me olhando, como se esperassem alguma coisa.

- Então... Lílian - James começou. Eu sorri para ele, incentivando-o a continuar. - Você não deveria sentar do lado do seu... Hum... Namorado?

Ah, sim, claro.

Minha cara despencou. Despedaçada, retornei ao meu lugar original. Sean riu, e voltou a passar a mão na minha cintura. Eu, com muita delicadeza a tirei, e, com a cara mais séria que eu consegui, disse:

- Não. E pára com isso.

Ele me olhou e se conformou, pelo menos por enquanto. James se sentou do meu lado, ergueu o pacote de pipoca me oferecendo, aceitei e peguei um punhado. As luzes dos postes se apagaram e a tela ficou branca, começou a gritaria. Senti um arrepio ao sentir o corpo do James do meu lado, que não tinha nada a ver com a expectativa do filme. Engraçado me pensar no meio desses dois.

Começaram os créditos, alguma coisa com sangue e uns atores cujos quais eu nunca ouvir falar.

- Você me falou que tinha terminado - James murmurou no pé do meu ouvido, me fazendo ter um sobressalto.

- E terminei. Você viu. Ouviu. - murmurei de volta, tentando fazer com que o Sean não visse.

- É, acho que sim. - ele me encarou. - Então por que ele está aqui?

- É... Complicado - resmunguei. Não dava pra contar a história ali. Não com o Sean de butuca, aqui do meu lado.

- Me beijar não foi complicado. Bem, não muito. Não naquela situação de hoje. - ele falou, amargurado.

Não sei se foi a cena de assassinato do filme ou o que o James falou, mas de repente me senti infeliz, me arrependendo muito de ter abandonado a cachoeira. Meu estômago se revirou, cheio de culpa.

- Foi sim, pode ter certeza. – respondi, convicta. Ele não tinha idéia do quanto...

- É, eu devo ser repulsivo. - ele respondeu, ainda aborrecido.

- Não é. E o problema 'tá aí. - falei um pouco mais alto do que gostaria. Ele me encarou, e o Sean perguntou:

- Que problema?

- Na-da. – respondi, seca, enquanto via o James balançar a cabeça para ninguém em particular, incrédulo, e sem entender nada.

Depois de dez minutos sem prestar atenção no filme, muitas investidas do Sean (em vão), e a minha odisséia James x Sean, fui dar uma voltinha. Claro, disse para o Sean que iria ao banheiro, assim ele não vinha atrás de mim. Andei por entre as pessoas até não ver mais os meus três companheiros. Fui parar do lado da lanchonete, escondida pela luminosidade da tela. Às vezes ouvia um grito ou outro das pessoas da platéia. O filme devia estar interessante.

- Oi, Jesse. - cumprimentei a balconista, uma mulher de uns cinqüenta anos, mas com pique de quinze. Ela abriu um grande sorriso. - Me arruma um refrigerante?

- E aí, garota? Como vão as coisas? – ela se apoiou no balcão e me encarou com aqueles olhos enormemente azuis, enquanto me entregava a bebida.

- Péssimas. - suspirei. Ela riu, e começou a lavar os copos.

- Imagino que sim. Pelas suas companhias, devem estar péssimas mesmo. - rolei os olhos. - Eu particularmente achei o louro bonitão muito arrogante.

- Isso por que você não conhece o moreno. E, sim, esses são os meus problemas. - ela ergueu as sobrancelhas.

- Dúvidas na escolha?

- Mais ou menos por aí... - explicar tudo ia ser tãããão complexo... Ela riu.

- Fica com os dois, boba! - ela disse, fazendo um gesto displicente com a mão. Sorri.

- Nããão, os louros dão muito trabalho, e os morenos mais ainda. Vou procurar um ruivo, ou quem sabe um careca! - ela riu.

Dei um aceno com a mão e me virei para contornar o telão para voltar ao meu suplício. Mal saí do campo de visão da Jessé, senti um solavanco na minha cintura me puxando para os fundos da lanchonete. O susto aumentou quando vi James me encurralando na parede. Bem, é excitante estar nessa situação tão perigosa, aqui nos fundos da lanchonete com o James. Arrepiei quando ele colocou a mão do lado da minha cabeça e mandou:

- Desembucha, Branca, que eu quero motivos para matar aquela ameba mal acabada do Half.

Suspirei, encarei-o, e contei toda a história. Ele não tirava os olhos de mim, e eu fui ficando nervosa, com medo de contar a minha delicada situação.

- Babaca. - ele falou, assim que eu terminei, olhando para os lados e chutando o chão. – Lílian, como você se enfiou nessa confusão?

- Não sei. – disse, enquanto terminava o refrigerante. Ele me olhou como se fosse uma criança. Suspirei, desanimada. - Agora é só esperar um dia, no máximo dois, e ele vai embora! Sem problemas e confusões!

- Uhum... - ele confirmou, distraído.

- Não é? - fiz ele me encarar. Ele suspirou, e confirmou. - Ok, então agora deixa eu ir, se não daqui a pouco ele está atrás de mim.

Reclamei, me virando para ir. Ele pôs o pé na minha frente e logo depois seu corpo, impedindo minha passagem.

- Eu ainda não terminei. - Senti um arrepio pelo corpo. Encostei novamente na parede, para não me aproximar demais dele. Eu não tenho muita resistência para essas emoções fortes.

- Hun... - tentei parecer desinteressada. Ele chegou mais perto, e cruzou os braços.

- Legal, você tem que fazer pose com o Sean por causa dos seus pais e tal. Eu entendo, e não me meto. - ele falou com calma. Até aí tudo bem, mais e daí? Então ele mandou: - E nós?

- Bem, não podemos ficar juntos. – eu disse, declarando o óbvio. Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Como assim? - Ótimo, ele não queria nada sério, dei uma tremenda bola fora, sou uma completa babaca, retardada, e agora estou apaix...

- Bem, se ele nos vir andando muito juntos, ele vai desconfiar que aconteceu alguma coisa e... - comecei, mas ele me cortou.

- Espera. Eu estava dizendo que você ia ceder à chantagem dele. A opção é sua. - encarei mais confusa que nunca, embora as coisas estivessem muito claras. – E, como assim? Nós _estamos_ juntos. Eu não te beijei por acaso.

- Ah, é? – perguntei, engolindo em seco. O público do filme gritou, assustado. Ele colocou a mão perto da minha cabeça.

- É. E você sabe que sim. Duvido que você me beijaria só por beijar. - mordi o lábio. - Se fosse por isso, na escola existiram milhares de oportunidades. E eu não sou uma pessoa, ahn... De difícil persuasão.

Ele estava certo, e sabia disso. Ergueu as sobrancelhas como quem sabe das coisas.

- Certo... - desviei o olhar.

- Li... - ele me chamou, bem baixinho. Retornei o olhar, vendo seus óculos bem perto do meu rosto. - Você não que ficar comigo?

Ele disse preocupado, interessado e compreensivo. Pensei que minhas pernas não iriam me agüentar.

- Por mais incrível que isso pareça, eu quero! - murmurei de volta. Ele sorriu lindamente, e me deu um beijo estalado na bochecha. - Mas eu tenho medo de que meus pais venham a descobrir, e se decepcionem comigo e... É muito perigoso!

- Cara Lily, o perigo é o que deixa as coisas interessantes.

E me deu outro beijo estalado, porém agora nos lábios. Sorri, encantada, meu corpo pinicava pedindo mais e mais. Minha consciência, entretanto, por incrível que pareça, falava para eu ter cuidado. Ou então era tudo pro beleléu.

- Ok, hora de ir. - ele me encarou como um cachorro pidão. - Mesmo.

- Ok. - ele disse, começando a caminhar do meu lado. Ele me olhava de uma forma, no mínimo, diferente. Com brilho nos olhos e um sorriso contido na boca. Eu também não conseguia segurar, principalmente quando minha mão se roçava na dele e ele segurava meus dedos por uns poucos segundos. Andamos pelas pessoas conversando sobre amenidades. Algumas lançavam olhares interessados no James, e nos dizeres do seu boné.

Chegamos à nossa toalha, e encontrei um Dan muito medroso e um Sean muito mal-humorado. Sentei do lado do meu suposto namorado, muito mais feliz, e ignorando-o puxei Dan para o meu lado, passando meu braço sobre suas costas. A mulher do filme deu um grito desesperado, mas eu nem me importei. James se sentou do outro lado do Dan e me deu um sorriso, fiz força para não retribuir.

- Você demorou. - Sean resmungou do meu lado, olhei para ele incrédula.

- E daí? - ele ergueu as sobrancelhas com a minha petulância.

- "E daí"? Quem você encontrou nesse seu passeio, Lílian? - ele perguntou, desconfiado.

- Pelo amor de Deus Sean, se toca. Quem é você para me controlar? - me apoiei nos cotovelos, sem o menor interesse no filme, e deixei que o Daniel deitasse na minha barriga.

- Seu namorado. - ele disse, exasperado.

- Ex. - eu sussurrei. Fingi olhar para o filme, e pude ver pelo canto do olho James fingindo estar muito interessado no filme, mas um pouco mais inclinado que o normal em nossa direção. Voltei a olhar para o telão. Agora a mulher estava correndo por uma floresta e levava uma machadada na cabeça. Que coisa criativa...

- Lílian, Lílian... - Sean falou, aborrecido. - Assim eu vou achar que você estava com o Potter.

Ainda bem que estava escuro e ele não me pôde ver ficar vermelha. Mas minha mente vagou por três segundos a mais e eu pude me ver na mesma situação do filme, porém eu era o assassino com a machadinha e o Sean levava as machadadas.

- Faça-me o favor, Sean Half! - falei o mais indignada possível. - Eu estava conversando com a Jesse. - ele me olhou, intrigado. - A balconista da lanchonete. Pode ir perguntar. Eu encontrei com ele no caminho.

Ele me encarou, e se deu por vencido. Voltou a assistir o filme bufando, mas ainda desconfiado. Desisti do filme, e fiquei encarando as estrelas. James, pelo jeito, estava dormindo do meu lado, deitado apoiado no braço por trás da cabeça. Não pude ter certeza devido à sombra que o boné fazia.

O filme deu uma animada, as pessoas gritaram, vi sangue na tela e o Dan deu um pulo no meu colo. Ri da sua cara de assustado, e também deitei na toalha, voltando a observar as estrelas, enquanto a música aumentava e o assassino fazia ameaças.

Então comecei a reparar em uma formação de estrelas um pouco incomum, que ia se formando aos poucos. Sim, as estrelas estavam se reunindo! Virei a cabeça para ver se estava delirando, e me apoiei nos cotovelos. Olhei, intrigada, e encarei o James, que somente sorria abertamente para o céu. E, lá no céu, escrito nas estrelas, estavam escritas algumas palavras:

_Dou-te o mundo_

_E as estrelas,_

_Como prova da minha_

_Eterna paciência._

Gargalhei.

* * *

**NA:**_ Perdão? Misericórdia? Desculpinha?Eu-amo-vcs-então-não-me-batam?  
_

_eu escrevi nas férias , mais ai eu revisei e a beta tava sem tempo( esse povo com férias estranhas!). Pensem pelo lado positivo, o capitúlo ta grande. Isso é um lado positivo?  
Enfim, eu gostei particulamente desse capitulo, sabe, quando o James dá um chega pra lá na Lili e coisa e tal. Eu achei tão vc-não-era-minha-?-o-que-tá-fazendo-com-outro? Sabe, bem coisa do James que eu imagino. -  
Pra variar adorei as reviews, as quais me deixaram com muito peso na consciencia e coisa e tal.  
respostas dos sem cadastro :_

_Clarice- e que caminho longo heim!? brigada pela review!  
Rumokura Hisa - quem não quer um Potter na vida? ah, vc é um amor! Brigada pela review!  
sassah potter - ah, pode crêr, o Sean tá ai e pelo jeito não quer ir embora tão cedo. Brigada pela review!  
_

_Lembrem-se, a culpa da demora não foi da beta! Só as duas ultimas semanas, mais não briguem com ela!  
Até o proximo capitulo, bitoquinhas!_

Ah, reviews né minha gente!  
Roxo é uma cor tão bonita né? Fica bem mais bonita quandp agente clica nesse botãozinho aqui de baixo viu?  



	7. O plano

O "plano"

- Nada, Sean!

- Mas você estava rindo! - ele repetiu, ultrajado. A essa hora as estrelas já tinham voltado a suas devidas posições, o filme acabado, e a as pessoas já estavam se levantando para ir embora. - E eu quero saber o porquê!

- Pelo amor de Deus! Eu só lembrei de uma coisa engraçada e ri. – falei, sem tentar ficar vermelhar, ou ver o James fingir que amarrava os tênis enquanto tentava nos ouvir. - Não acontece com você?

- Não quando eu estou vendo um filme de terror. - ele me encarou, erguendo as sobrancelhas. Olhei de volta, cética.

- Ok, Sean, vai conferir se eu já cheguei em casa.

Terminei de dobrar a toalha, e fui andando de baixo do orvalho que começava a cair. Dan se colou ao meu lado, e James um pouco atrás de nós. O Sean apressou o passo e tentou segurar minha não. Fingi que não vi, e num movimento rápido cocei o topo da cabeça. Ouvi um riso contido do meu lado, vindo do Dan. O James segurava um sorriso no canto da boca, pude conferir quando dava um cutucão no Daniel.

Eu não podia ignorar o Sean; para todo o vilarejo eu ainda estava namorando, afinal de contas. Deixei que ele colocasse a mão na minha cintura e fosse assim até chegar em casa. O Dan foi contando do aniversário de sua mãe, que seria daqui a alguns dias. Descobri que foi por isso que o James veio para cá. Parece que a mãe do James foi muito amiga da mãe do Dan. Ah, eu estava convidada, claro.

Annn... Legal.

O Sean não. Daniel murmurou do meu lado.

HAHAHAHA! Segura essa, seu palhaço!

Chegamos em frente ao portão branco da minha casa, e o Dan me deu um beijo estalado na bochecha, ignorou o Sean, e começou a caminhar. O James fez exatamente a mesmíssima coisa, com a diferença que deu um apertãozinho no meu cotovelo quando beijou minha bochecha. Senti um arrepio que nada tinha a ver com a brisa que estava passando.

- Boa Noite! – berrei quando Sean segurava meu braço e me virava em direção a casa. Voltei pisando leve, ainda pensando em como um filme ruim pode ser proveitoso, e como as estrelas estavam brilhantes essa noite. O Sean ficou me encarando como um retardado.

- Que foi? – Perguntei, inocentemente, irritada.

- Você fica linda sobre a luz das estrelas...

Eu vi muuuitas intenções naquelas poucas palavras. Haha, se o James souber...

- Haha, e você mais ridículo que nunca! - rolei os olhos e fui pra dentro de casa. Larguei a tolha em cima da mesa da cozinha, catei meu boné, que estava no mesmo lugar que eu havia deixado, e entrei na sala, encontrando meus pais assistindo TV e Petúnia lendo um livro em um canto mais afastado.

Me joguei do lado do meu pai, deixando um pé pra fora do sofá. Sean entrou logo depois, e sentou todo empinado em uma poltrona ao meu lado.

- Então, como foi o filme? - Minha mãe perguntou na hora do comercial.

- Já vi melhores. - Sean falou.

- Muito bom! - respondi convicta. Ele abriu a boca pra responder, mas minha mãe já tinha voltado a atenção para a TV. Sorri, enfiando o boné na minha cabeça, e fui na cozinha beber água. Ele veio atrás de mim.

- Qual é Lílian?

- Hã? - Respondi entre um gole e outro. Inocente até que se prove o contrário.

- Eu estou me esforçando, mas você não dá brecha. Vou acabar pensando que você tem alguma coisa com... - com um baque coloquei o copo na pia. Ele se calou.

- Agora é tarde, a hora de se esforçar já passou e há muito tempo. Estou te dando esse crédito pra gente continuar a ser amigos, mas é você quem vai decidir se vai continuar assim. - ele me fitou, abriu a boca pra falar alguma besteira. - E pense o que quiser, você não é mais nada meu mesmo!

Dei as costas para o louro, dei boa noite para os meus pais e subi para o meu quarto. Ouvi seus passos no andar de baixo, e bater a porta. Me joguei na cama cansada. Fiquei o tempo suficiente assim para ouvir meus pais desligarem a TV, mandarem Petúnia subir e irem para o quarto do casal.

Ainda suspirando, levantei, tirei os sapatos, o casaco e joguei em uma poltrona ao pé da cama. Fiquei com a calça e uma blusa de malha. Fui no banheiro, anexo ao quarto, peguei um elástico de cabelo, no caminho de volta, catei o short do meu pijama que estava em cima da cômoda – a blusa sabe Merlin onde se encontra. Tirei o jeans, coloquei a parte de baixo do pijama e me senti um pouco mais feliz com a perspectiva de uma boa noite de sono.

Toc, toc.

Ouvi batidas, prendi o cabelo em um coque na nuca, sem elástico, que a essa hora eu já tinha esquecido onde havia colocado. Enfiei a cara no corredor, mas me deparei com uma completa escuridão. Roça é assim, dia claro, noite breu geral. Dei de ombros, e voltei para a cama em busca do elástico desaparecido.

Toc, toc.

Ergui a cabeça, se não era na porta só poderia ser na...

Nãããão...!

Abri a janela esperando encontrar uma coruja, ou um pica-pau perdido. Bem era muito maior do que uma coruja ou um pica-pau. Lá estava o James em uma vassoura, tirando a capa de invisibilidade e entrando no meu quarto com a maior intimidade, resmungando.

- Avisa para aquele estrupício não tocar mais em você, porque se não ele pode se considerar um homem morto... Desculpe, um _projeto-de-homem_ morto... - eu ainda estava no "estrupício" e ele já estava com o braço na minha cintura e a mão na minha nuca, e, entre um resmungo e outro, colou os lábios nos meus, com impaciência, desejo e (meus Deus!) saudade. O gosto, agora familiar, me fez reparar no que estava acontecendo. Pra variar um pouco...

Ahh...

Ainda bem que existem os ombros másculos e braços fortes, pois senão eu estava no chão. Nessas horas minhas pernas não são coisas muito confiáveis. Ele me apertou contra seu tórax, e eu realmente pensei que iria derreter quando ele mordiscou meu lábio. Ele parou de me beijar, e eu pude, enfim, respirar – ou melhor, tentar.

- ... E avisa que a cintura é minha! - ele me olhou bravo. Rolei os olhos, suspirando, e fui até a porta trancá-la. Nãããããão pense besteira! Eu só não quero uma cena inconveniente por aqui.

- O que você está fazendo aqui?! – sussurrei, para que ninguém ouvisse. Quando minha mente parou para pensar, reparei bem na situação que me encontrava. A adrenalina começou a correr pelo meu corpo, e o sangue para as bochechas, ao lembrar da minha roupa. Espero que meu short esteja descente. Catei o elástico em cima da cama, embaixo do travesseiro (não me pergunte como ele foi parar lá) e prendi o cabelo.

Ele sorriu maroto.

- Você acha...

- Shhhh!

Ele falou mais baixo.

-... Que eu me contento com pouco, Srta. Evans? - Opa... Senti um arrepio na espinha.

- James... – alertei-o. Ele deu um passo, se aproximando de mim.

- Lil, agora que você finalmente cedeu, eu não vou perder um minuto sem te beijar!

Ah... Merda.

Maldita consciência.

Sorri para ele, e beijei seus lábios de leve. Ele passou a mão na minha cintura e colou nossos corpos.

- Ah, claro - ele comentou, com os lábios juntos dos meus. - Eu precisava falar com você sobre toda essa situação.

Ergui os olhos e o encarei. Ele se sentou na janela, lindo, sobre a luz do luar. Sentei na cama.

- Fala.

Ele coçou a cabeça, e ficou sem graça. Ouvi batidas, agora não podia ser a janela, pois estava aberta. James arregalou os olhos, e ficou estático.

- Já vai! - Falei apressada. Depois de muitos gestos e mímicas, coloquei-o ao lado da porta, de forma que quando eu a abrisse não poderiam vê-lo, pois estaria tapado por ela. Abri a porta.

- Sean? - murmurei alto, e percebi um movimento do James. - O que você está fazendo aqui?

- Eu vim... Vim pedir desculpas... - ele tentou dar um passo a frente, mas dei um olhar gelado e ele mudou de idéia. - ... Por hoje. Fui um pouco insensível.

Touchè!

- Ah, que bom! Boa noite então! - tentei dar meu sorriso mais simpático, e tentei fechar a porta, mas ele enfiou o pé no caminho e não deixou que meu desejo se concretizasse. Arregalei os olhos em desespero para James atrás da porta, ele segurava o riso com a mão na boca. Xinguei em pensamento, e voltei ao meu problema imediato.

- Lily, vamos... - chutei o nada, cansada. - ... Conversar?

Ergui os olhos sem acreditar. Ele quer conversar a essa hora? Eu vou matar alguém hoje. Mas tudo bem, vai ter troco.

- Ah, claaaaro! - falei animada e uns dois decibéis mais alto. James parou de rir, e me olhou, intrigado. Tomara que meu pai ouça, tomara que meu pai ouça... - Sabe, desde o final das aulas eu venho querendo falar com você sobre a prova de História da Magia, sabe a questão 37, quando perguntava sobre a revolta dos vampiros?

- Sim...? - ele respondeu, incerto, tentando esconder um bocejo. Tinha essa questão na prova? Ah é, eu não fiz prova de História da Magia.

- Então, estou com uma dúvida, acho que coloquei a data errada sobre a discussão dos vampiros-chefes, que desencadeou a revolta contra a comunidade bruxa... - de onde, por Merlin, eu estava tirando isso? – então, seria na primeira quinzena de junho ou julho?

Olhei inteiramente intrigada e interessada para o louro. Ele me olhou de volta, sem ter idéia do que responder, dava pra ver na confusão dos seus olhos.

- É... É... Não tenho certeza. O sono atrapalha o raciocínio, sabe? – disse, agarrando-se à primeira desculpa que surgiu na mente, pelo jeito. Segurei o riso, enquanto fazia cara de compreensiva. - Amanhã agente vê isso, ok?

- Claro, sem problemas. Boa noite! - ele se esgueirou pela escuridão e em poucos segundos ouvi seus passos pela escada.- Yes!

Fechei a porta sorrindo. Um plano mirabolante e extremamente sem solidariedade estava se formando na minha cabeça vermelha. Encarei o James, que ria, assustada, mas logo voltei ao normal. Por instantes de divagações em meu novo plano, havia me esquecido da presença do maroto. Ignorei o arrepio em pensar na nossa situação imediata, e sentei na janela, com os pés para fora de casa. Ele sentou do meu lado.

- Lily, você é cruel. - ele me olhou enviesado. Apoiei-me na janela, de modo que ficasse de frente para ele, com as pernas cruzadas. - Revolta de vampiros? Você nem fez prova de História da Magia!

Sorri, encantada pela memória do James.

- Besta, assim eu fico encabulada! - fingi ser modesta, fazendo um aceno com a mão. Ele riu, mas tapou a boca com a mão para não fazer barulho.

Eu estava encantada com aquilo tudo. Era incrível, mas era verdade. Em dois dias eu estava gostando de James Potter. Gostando muito. Parecia haver séculos desde o momento em que nos beijamos na cachoeira.

'Tá bom, os seis anos de convivência na escola ajudaram um pouquinho.

- Lil, a gente precisa resolver essa situação.

Ergui as sobrancelhas, saindo dos meus devaneios.

- Não estava resolvida? - respondi.

- Não! - ele fez uma careta, e se levantou, ficando na minha frente. – Lílian, eu não agüento mais pensar no Sean perto de você.

- James, ele não vai fazer nada. - pensei por um instante. - A não ser que queira morrer.

- Mas ele fica com a mão na sua cintura, cheio de conversa pra cima de você... E... E...

Ele estava inquieto e sem jeito, e eu achei linda a insegurança dele. Mordi o lábio, sorrindo. Ele rolou os olhos.

- Não é pra você ficar se achando, viu? - cruzou os braços emburrado. Ele lembrava muito o Daniel fazendo pirraça com a mãe dele.

- James, entre nós não tem nada certo... - comecei.

Ele me olhou horrorizado.

- Claro que tem! – disse, me mostrando o óbvio. Que pelo jeito eu não vi, e ele percebeu. – A gente 'tá namorando.

Ele sentenciou, como quem coloca fim na conversa. Haha, coitado.

- James... - contestei ameaçadoramente. - não inventa.

- Lílian! - ele se fez de ofendido. Ou estava ofendido, não sei, mas eu já estava enrolada e não queria mais confusão por meu lado.

- Narigudo!! - repliquei. – A gente 'tá junto há um dia. UM DIA, ok?

- 'Tá, mas... Mas... Eu... Nãoquero... Queissofiquesóaqui!

Hã?

- Hã? Desculpa, grego não está no meu vocabulário.

Ele coçou a cabeça, e, vejam bem, encabulado. Aham. Encabulado. Isso é chocante.

- James, não fique encabulado... - era uma oportunidade única na vida de qualquer um, deixar James Potter, o Maroto ban-ban-ban encabulado. Não pude resistir.

- Haha. - ele fingiu um riso forçado, bravo com o meu comentário inútil. – Porra, Lílian!

Ok, ok, ele não é uma flor de pessoa.

Fiz uma careta, ele rolou os olhos.

- Esquece, ok? - encarei ele sem ânimo. Suspirei, não adiantava insistir mesmo.

- Ok. - Dei um bocejo.

- Ok, agora vamos... Conversar.

Ri ao lembrar do Sean, e passei o braço no pescoço do moreno quando ele juntava os lábios nos meus. Ahá, agora eu estava preparada.

Ele passou a mão na minha cintura e colou minha barriga na dele. Mexi com as mechas revoltas de seu cabelo, e senti seu corpo se retesar. Sorri ao separar meus lábios dos dele, dando uma mordiscada.

- Vamos com calma, ok? O Sean vai ter o que merece. Ele vai pedir para ir embora... - Sorri marota no canto da boca.

- Calma? É, realmente, eu sou muuuito impaciente. - Desde que eu me entendo por uma garota saível (do verbo eu-já-posso-sair-com-um-garoto) ele me pede pra sair. Mais ou menos desde o quarto ano, eu acho. Ele é paciente. - Como assim ele vai pedir pra sair?

Ele me olhou intrigado, e eu o puxei para sentarmos na janela outra vez. Eu estava cansada, oras!

- Digamos assim... Que eu não vou facilitar as coisas. – sorri, imaginando como eu poderia atrapalhar a pacífica vida do Sean.

James sorriu cansado, e me deu um beijo.

Coloquei-o para fora do quarto, depois de muitas tentativas do contrário, e o vi sumir atrás das árvores. Suspirei ao pensar em como o dia havia sido longo.

Pensar que no momento em que ele me beijou na cachoeira havia criado muitas dúvidas na minha cabeça, quando pensava no Sean me fazia ficar culpada. Agora era o contrário, pensar no Sean me dava mais vontade ainda de ficar com o James. Ver como o James é, comparado ao Sean, me incentivava cada vez mais.

Pensar nele como mais que um inimigo, conhecido, amigo... Era uma coisa estranha, e diferente. Era inegável que eu sempre tive uma queda por ele, afinal ele é lindo, simpático e divertido. É impossível conhecê-lo e não ter esse sentimento por ele. Querer ficar perto dele é normal para qualquer pessoa. Mas daí a gostar como namorado? Definitivamente era estranho.

Realmente, Lily, você é tããão normal.

Você está parecendo a Petúnia.

Credo!

Suspirei enquanto deitava na cama - a camisa do pijama estava atrás do móvel - e me colocava embaixo dos lençóis. Fechei os olhos, relembrando das estrelas. Ele parecia gostar de mim. E com esse pensamento adormeci.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Acordei tarde. Ainda morrendo de sono. Próxima visita do James eu não deixo entrar.

Aham, tá bom...

Verdade, tá?

Entrei no banho frio. Quase tive hipotermia, mas acordei. Escolhi uma blusa rosa, escrito na frente com letras garrafais em verde-limão "revolte-se". Passava bem a mensagem do meu estado. Short jeans, chinelos de plástico amarelo. Nada como ter estilo. O Sean odeia esse tipo de roupa.

Apesar de ter decidido não facilitar para o Sean, eu não tinha nada em mente. Nadica de nada. E estava revoltada por causa disso.

Ah, eu havia esquecido que meu aniversário é daqui a dois dias, lembrei agora, quando vi essa blusa, que ganhei da Alice no ano passado. Eu nunca tenho boa memória para isso, mas sempre lembro uma semana antes, ou coisa do tipo, e não três dias antes. Principalmente quando é seu aniversário de 17 anos.

Que merda.

Sentei na borda da cama, passando a toalha no cabelo, enquanto pensava em quando receberia uma carta da Alice, a melhor amiga mais desnaturada do mundo. A última vez que ela me mandou uma carta foi nas vésperas da chegada do James, coisa que parecia ter acontecido há anos. Ela estava no sul da Itália, e já havia encontrado com o Sirius e com o Franco.

Falando nisso, não fazia idéia de onde coloquei a carta, lembro dela antes do rato aparecer. O rato...!

Hun, legal, o rato.

Chutei a cama, fazendo máximo de barulho possível, dei um berro, e me joguei na cama. Em três segundos toda a casa apareceu na porta do meu quarto. Fingi dor enquanto segurava o tornozelo.

- Lílian! O que houve, minha filha?! – Mamãe, escandalosa como ela só, correu para examinar se eu não tinha nenhum dano permanente. Vi Sean espiar por cima da cabeça da Petúnia. Segurei o sorriso, que foi interpretado pela minha mãe como um sinal de dor. - Onde tá doendo?

- Meu pé... - resmunguei.

- Parece normal. – Petúnia falou da porta.

- Claro, torcer o pé não mostra sangue. - cortei. Piedade faz bem, de vez em quando, não!?

- Minha filha, você precisa ter mais cuidado, não ser tão distraída... - meu pai falou, enquanto se aproximava da cama.

- Com certeza, mas quando se vê um rato não tem como prestar atenção nesses detalhes.

O que ocorreu em seguida foi totalmente previsível. Mamãe deu um berro, a expressão do papai desabou e Petúnia subiu na cadeira. Sean torceu as sobrancelhas. Ele não conhece esse lado da família.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Dez minutos depois eu estava sentada no sofá, em baixo da árvore – é, aquela mesma - com o pé pra cima, e com um copo de suco de laranja.

Eu sei que meus pais não merecem isso, mas o Sean nunca mais vai esquecer o que é carregar o armário da sala, aquele bem pesado. Sozinho. Mamãe encomendou uns pratos prontos na padaria para o almoço. Comemos tranquilamente, e eu pensando que deveria fazer isso mais vezes, pois nem precisaria lavar os pratos. O Sean ficou encarregado dessa parte.

Meu pé ainda doía, mais tinha diminuído. Tentei convencer mamãe de que eu podia ajudar, mas ela negou veementemente.Tudo bem, né?

Acho que se eu repetir isso mais vezes, vou realmente sentir dor. Iria ser mais realista... Desculpe, ia ser _realista_. Li em uma revista uma vez que a dor era psicológica, e que se pensássemos em outra coisa a dor sumiria. O negócio é só fazer o inverso.

- Não, Sean, coloque mais à frente, aí vai ficar ruim para a passagem... Isso, um pouquinho mais... Aí! - gritei para o louro, que respondeu balançando a cabeça, enquanto carregava minha penteadeira, sem condições de falar, devido à falta de ar. Deve estar pesado.

Quando ele pensou em vir para o meu lado, meu pai o chamou para ajudar com o sofá. Suspirei, vendo sua camisa molhada.

Me ajeitei no sofá quando vi uma figura pequena entrar no quintal, sem sinal de estar acompanhado. Onde estaria o James? Daniel me deu um beijo na bochecha, e sentou do meu lado.

- Rato outra vez?

- Aham. E eu torci o pé! - falei contente com a novidade, levantando-o. Dan inclinou a cabeça para a analisá-lo.

- Não parece machucado.

... Legal.

- Obrigada pela delicadeza com a situação!

Amarrei a cara para ele, que deu de ombros e começou a cantarolar uma musica.

- Cadê o James? - perguntei. Ele me olhou por um momento me analisando. Espero não ter ficado vermelha.

- 'Tá vindo aí. A mãe dele estava brigando com ele. Alguma coisa como sair por aí de vassoura... - ele deu ombros, e ficou olhando minha mãe correr até a cozinha. Dei uma risadinha, imaginando a cara de sonso do James.

Ficamos comentando sobre quanta tralha a minha mãe guarda. Rimos muito quando vimos uma mala quadriculada. Agora ela reuniu sua tropa: papai, Petúnia e o Sean, e estava dando instruções. Eles deveriam vasculhar toda a casa em busca do rato, em cada canto, tapar buracos e colocar veneno.

Eles entraram na casa, sendo seguidos por um animado Daniel, e o James no quintal. Ele franziu o cenho quando viu os móveis, deu de ombros e sentou do meu lado, beijando minha bochecha, e colocando a mão na minha cintura. Deixei por alguns segundos, antes de tirá-la, sob protestos.

-Então era isso que você tinha em mente? - ele me perguntou, olhando a correria dentro de casa.

- Mais ou menos... - ele franziu, as sobrancelhas. - Mas o caminho é por aí.

* * *

**N.A:** _Eu to com pressa, preciso ir para a academia, to com fome , tá frio e tá chovendo.Ah sim, to com pressa, já disse isso não? E esse é o tamanho do meu amor por vcs, afinalm eu podia estar dormindo. Aham, eu realmente amo vcs.  
_

_Esse capitulo ficou totalmente fora do objetivo inicial da fic, a visita do james ficou meio, hun, comprida. E tem outras coisas a mais ai que também não eram pra etar ai. Então se festiver ficando muito sem noção me avisem ok?  
_

_reviews sem cadastro:_

_Thaty - mentir? pra que? vingança é um prato que se come frio! hahaha! quem disse q a Lili é boa de mais!? brigada pela review!_

_LOLAAAAA!!! - ainda bem que você é insistente! - jura que você gostou?? brigada pelo apoio! espero sua review de novo!  
_

_kel - eu sei, mereço esse puxão de orelha, mais eu me esforço taaaaanto, juro! mais vcs são pessoas boas de coração e me perdooam sempre, graças a deus! brigada por esperar! e desculpa!/  
_

_Clarice - haushaushahu a Lili assassina da machadinha!? oO bem, é uma possibilidade.brigada pela review!  
_

_ Como sempre brigada a todo mundo que mando a review. Acho que só quem já escreveu sabe como elas são importantes, pelo menos eu era assim. Afinal existe vida além do FF e nós (pelo menos eu ) precinamos ser lembrados dos nossos compromissos. E claro, incentivados!  
_

_**Então, reviews, reviews!  
**_

_Beijos! 8)_

_p.s: eu tava com pressa né?**  
**_


	8. Deu em pizza

Deu em Pizza

Antes de re-arrumarem toda a casa, mamãe os fez tapar todo e qualquer buraco em que um rato pudesse se esconder. O Daniel ajudou muito feliz, e o James fingiu que tinha dado um mau jeito nas costas por ensinar o Dan a voar em uma vassoura. Minha mãe ficou com pena, o Sean com raiva, a Petúnia indiferente e o meu pai encantado com o fato de vassouras poderem voar. Emendou uma conversa com o James, e só foi possível tira-lo de lá com ameaças da mamãe e promessas de continuarem depois.

Ele voltou a sentar do meu lado, agora fingindo dor, e se apoiou em mim.

- Como dóóói a minha coluna... – resmungou, olhando para casa, e, sem sombra de dúvidas, implicando com o Sean. Ri da imitação fajuta. Ele me deu uma piscadela, e se aprumou no sofá, fazendo com que eu me arrepiasse. Cocei a cabeça pra disfarçar.

- Então... - ele começou, colocando o braço no encosto do sofá e, inevitavelmente, sobre os meus ombros. - Bonita camiseta.

Olhei para baixo com o cenho franzido, e sorri para minha camiseta rosa com letra garrafais verde-limão, escrito "revolte-se".

- Passa bem o meu estado de espírito. – comentei, sorrindo. Ele riu em silêncio, rolando os olhos. Depois olhou para mim, estático.

- Você não... Não...? – Encarei-o, inocentemente culpada.

- Nunca faria isso! - ele fez uma careta surpresa para o outro lado, e depois deu de ombros.

- E depois eu que não presto... - ele murmurou, chegando mais para o meu lado.

- Não fui eu que invadi quartos alheios para roubar beijos... - murmurei com uma das sobrancelhas erguida ironicamente.

Ele ponderou por um instante, e, erguendo um dedo, falou.

- Foi por uma boa causa. - quanto a isso não se pode discutir. - Mas não fui eu que aceitei a minha invasão.

Ele me olhou, presunçoso.

- Droga! - dei o braço a torcer, e dei um soco na minha mão revoltada. Ele riu, enquanto mexia no meu cabelo, fazendo minha nuca arrepiar; e eu tirei a mão dele de lá no instante em que meu pai saía de casa com uma sacola na mão.

- Achamos um ninho. - ele sorriu, feliz. Arregalei os olhos, espantada, e subi os pés para o sofá, com medo dos bichos. James olhou significativamente para o meu pé, e eu lembrei de reclamar.

- Ai.

Papai riu, e sentou no braço da poltrona, do lado de James. Fixei meu olhar no saco que se mexia, e reparei bem de longe que ele falava alguma coisa, o James ria e depois ele ia na direção do carro, jogava a sacola no porta mala, e depois arrancava com o carro. Então eu pisquei.

- Aonde ele vai com aquilo? - encarei o moreno, saindo do meu torpor. Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas.

- Levá-los para a mata, antes que sua mãe os mate. Pelo jeito você gostou deles, não parava de olhá-los.

Ah é. O papai é politicamente correto.

- Ah, tá. Não, não gostei. Definitivamente não gostei, e nem gosto. Trauma que minha mãe pôs em mim.

Fiz uma careta de nojo. Ele riu.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Depois de toda a casa arrumada, e eu devidamente depositada no sofá com o controle remoto na mão e alegações (minhas) de que já estava bem, o Sean foi tomar banho. O James e o Dan também foram embora. Não sem antes conferirem a minha presença no aniversário da mãe do Dan (à pedido da própria), que seria no sábado, no dia depois do meu aniversário.

Depois da surpresa, concordei, e comecei a pensar em como faria para me livrar do Sean até lá. Seria um festão e eu queria curtir, não ficar me preocupando com pessoas inconvenientes. E não são aquelas que invadem o seu quarto à noite. Esse tipo de inconveniência deveria existir mais...

Tudo bem. A gente já entendeu o espírito da coisa.

Enquanto ele entrou no banho, "manquei" até a cozinha, mostrando para minha mãe o quanto eu já havia "melhorado". Consegui convencê-la a ir até a lanchonete da Jessé, comprar uma pizza. Quando não há filme, ela trabalha da mesma forma, e faz umas pizzas deliciosas.

Eu tava mesmo a fim de ficar um pouco sozinha, e de preferência longe de um sofá.

Batendo o chinelo no chão, fui andando pelo vilarejo até o drive-in, vendo as famílias se juntando para o jantar, as senhoras fechando as janelas, e uma ou outra pessoa sentada na calçada, batendo papo. Nada como um lugar animado.

Quando cheguei à lanchonete, para minha total perplexidade, tinha FILA. Aham, dez pessoas dispostas uma atrás da outra. Me posicionei no final, e ergui a cabeça de modo que conseguiria ver o começo da fila. É, meu 1,68m serve para alguma coisa.

Meus vizinhos, um aceno; um turista, ignora; uma ou outra pessoa conhecida; um casal falante com um menino muito gatinho, ...;

Volta. Disfarça, se esconde atrás do próximo da fila.

O que, diabos, James está fazendo aqui com os pais? Por que aquele cara ali é a cara dele...!

Joguei o cabelo na cara, tapei o rosto com a mão, fiz todo o possível para ele não me ver, mas infelizmente a saída era atrás da fila.

- Lílian? - ele perguntou, segurando uma caixa de pizza. Sorri amarelo. Uma senhora de cabelos vermelhos me encarou; assim como um senhor de cabelos brancos, cortados bem curtos, estilo militar. Dava pra notar que eram bruxos (apesar de se vestirem muito parecidamente com os trouxas) pela gravata borboleta que o pai do James usava por cima de uma camisa de malha, e dos tamancos de dormir amarelo canário sobre o jeans rasgado da mãe. Mas, no geral, passariam despercebidos.

- Er... Oi. - mordi o lábio, querendo que abrisse um buraco no chão para que eu me enfiasse. Segurei a respiração, e tentei ser educada. - Tudo bem com os senhores?

A mulher sorriu, e o pai do James o encarou, enquanto o filho ficava sem graça. Depois ele olhava para mim, e fazia cara de compreensão.

Tomara que não seja o que eu estou pensando, tomara que não seja o que eu estou pensando, tomara que...

-Tudo, querida! Você é...? - a mãe dele respondeu, simpática.

- Lílian Evans! - o pai dele falou por mim, assim que eu abri a boca.

Hã? Como ele sabe?

James me olhou como se pedisse desculpas, mordendo o lábio e segurando a caixa da pizza com mais força que o necessário. A mãe dele encarou seu marido sem entender, o qual sorria encantado.

- Amiga do James da escola, querida. Já ouvimos falar dela... É aquela que...

Senti minhas bochechas corarem, e tapei metade do rosto com a mão, querendo sumir daqui. James arregalou os olhos, e interveio na conversa.

- Aquela, mãe, que vivia me dando detenções. - Se ele queria melhorar a situação, não conseguiu. - Evans, a monitora...

A Sra. Potter faz cara de compreensão, me lembrando muito o filho quando eu explicava alguma coisa simples.

Que ótimo modo de ser reconhecida pela sogra...

Vou te ignorar, para o bem de nós duas.

James se virou para mim, mudando de assunto rápido.

- Cadê, ahn... O... Resto? – vi-o segurar o riso, e o pai olhá-lo de esguelha.

- Ahn... Ficaram. Eu vim sozinha. - vi seus olhos brilharem, e realmente quis fugir dali. Que ele não peça para me fazer companhia! Senão como vai ficar a minha cara?

Ele tomou fôlego, e, quando abriu a boca, seu pai passou na frente.

- Mas vejam só que absurdo! Deixar uma moça bonita dessas, sozinha à noite, é um perigo! - aham, ele reparou bem onde nós estamos? Pelo jeito, a Sra. Potter também não, já que balançou a cabeça concordando. James o olhava estarrecido. - Meu filho, faça companhia a ela, então. A gente guarda pizza para você.

James não conteve um sorriso, e minha cara foi no chão. Pai e filho mancomunados não dá certo, não dá mesmo.

Então, sem mais explicações - e com uma piscadela para nós dois - o pai do James carregou sua mulher meio atordoada, e nos deixou sozinhos.

- Uau. - foi o que eu disse, antes de me voltar para a fila, que agora já tinha andado uns bons dois metros. Ele parou com as mãos nos bolsos, meio sorrindo, meio fazendo careta.

- Desculpe o meu pai. - ele fez uma careta completa.

- Ah, tá. Tranqüilo. Mas, me diz uma coisa: o quanto...

- ... ele sabe? - ele terminou por mim. Ergui as sobrancelhas, e ele coçou a cabeça. - Bem, tudo.

Soltei um assovio. U-a-u.

- Você não se incomoda, certo? - ele me olhou, com o cenho franzido. - Ele guarda segredo, te juro!

- Não, relaxa. – É, eu não ligava. Afinal, ele pareceu uma pessoa bem legal. Daria um sogro divertido...

Fururuu...

Ele sorriu, e me acompanhou até o balcão. A Jesse estava muito atarefada, contando com um ajudante para preparar as pizzas. Fiz o pedido ao ajudante - um adolescente magricela e louro - e fui dar um alô para a Jesse.

- Oi! - ela ergueu os olhos da pizza, e sorriu.

- Oi, minha linda! Como vai? Esperando pizza? - e sem nem me dar tempo para responder. - Posso te falar uma coisa? Vai dar uma voltinha, vai demorar um pouco até que a sua fique pronta. Parece que os Stuarts resolveram fazer um aniversário de última hora, e pediram meia dúzia de pizzas. Você não se incomoda, não?

- Não! Pode ir com calma, aí. - Tudo bem. Se não tem jeito, o jeito tá dado, já diz o meu pai. Ela sorriu, grata, e me virei para James.

- Se quiser, pode ir. Deve demorar isso aqui.

Ele riu da minha cara, e me puxou pela mão.

- Vamos dar uma volta.

Senti meu estômago se revirar. Soltei minha mão, e fomos andando normalmente pela rua principal da vila. Quando meus dedos roçavam nos dele, ele segurava por instantes antes de soltá-los, só para provocar e me fazer rolar os olhos. Viramos em uma rua alternativa, e, quando passávamos na frente da quitanda - agora fechada - ele passou por trás de mim, me puxou pela cintura com um dos braços, e me colocou contra a parede, ao lado do estabelecimento. Olhei para os lados, aflita e com a adrenalina correndo pelo corpo.

- Gostei muito da história do rato, hoje. - ele falou, passando a mão no meu rosto.

- James... - eu o precavi, colocando as mãos no seu peito e tentando afastá-lo. - Isso não vai dar certo.

- Eu também acho, mas você insiste em se vingar do Half...

Olhei cínica para ele. Ele sorriu nojento.

- Eu tô falando sério. - respondi.

- Eu também. - ele disse. Fez uma cara presunçosa e colou seus lábios nos meus, passando as mãos pela minha cintura e costas, me fazendo abraçá-lo pelo pescoço. Arrepiiiiiiiiiios passavam e repassavam pelo meu corpo. Fiquei na ponta dos pés, facilitando o beijo e o fazendo sorrir da minha falta de altura. É, os meus quase-um-metro-e-setenta viram fichinha perto dos 1,85m dele.

De repente, parei de beijá-lo.

- E se o Sean aparecer aqui? - arregalei os olhos. Ele só fez cara de entediado, e beijou meu pescoço. Ignorando os arrepios, falei outra vez. - É sério!

- Ok, se ele aparecer, a gente o mata e esconde o corpo no alto da árvore. Satisfeita? - Agora ele encontrou uma brecha na minha blusa, e passava as mãos na minha cintura e começo das costas por baixo dela. Cocei a nuca, arrepiada. Já era para eu ter superado isso, não?

- Não! – respondi, mal criada, enquanto ele fazia massagens circulares com os dedos na pela das minhas costas.

James pensou por um instante.

- Sabe, nem eu. - fiquei incrédula com tamanha capacidade de falta de vergonha na cara. - Ah, Li, vamos lá, fica tranqüila.

Coloquei as mãos na cabeça, ainda em dúvida sobre o que deveria fazer. Aos poucos, fui cedendo. Oh, que difícil isso, não?

Tudo bem, depois de conseguir colocar as mãos na barriga dele você também decidiria rápido.

Depois de mais um beijo, consegui fazê-lo parar. Tudo bem, parar de me beijar. Porém, enquanto ainda relutava, ele beijava meu pescoço. Foi quando eu vi Sean passando apressado, com os cabelos molhados, ainda vestindo o casaco de moleton. Gelei na hora. James ergueu a cabeça, preocupado.

- Li...? - Tapei a boca dele com as mãos. Ele me olhou intrigado. Sean parou, consertou o casaco, e seguiu seu caminho, apressado.

Saí em direção a rua, e o vi sumir na esquina.

- Ah, tá. - James disse, quando também o via sumir. Colocou as mãos nos bolsos, e balançou um pé na minha direção, parecendo criança. - Então...?

Olhei incrédula para ele.

- Vai pra casa. Eu tenho que ir até lá. - Dei um beijo em sua bochecha, e me virei para ir. Ele me olhou, desconsolado.

- Não...! Ah, fala sério! - ele procurou argumentos válidos - Tava tão divertido, branca!

Ri dele.

- Tchau, narigudo. E nada de visitas hoje, heim!? - mandei um beijo no ar, e me virei para ir. Quando virei a esquina, pude vê-lo indo na outra direção, chutando com raiva uma pedra. Chutei outra, e fiquei com mais raiva ainda quando machuquei o dedo.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Fingi cara de sonsa, e encontrei um Sean muito mal humorado ao lado da lanchonete da Jesse, com uma Jesse com extremo bom humor. Pelo jeito, ela já havia sacado o que estava acontecendo, e não queria dizer onde eu estava, apesar de ter dito que o James veio comprar pizza aqui com os pais. Falei que fui dar uma volta até a pizza ficar pronta. Ele me olhou desconfiado, mas ignorei, dando de ombros, e me virei para conversar com Jesse. Com raiva de mim, ele sentou no banco, ao meu lado, e ficou olhando com ar arrogante para todo mundo que passava. Bem, esse é o Sean Half!

Jesse me contou do seu novo namorado, e das suas futuras férias nas ilhas gregas. Morri de inveja.

- Está aqui, querida. Espero que tenha valido à pena a espera. - ela me entregou as pizzas, e me deu uma piscadela.

- Ah, com certeza! - sorri para ela, então acrescentei para um Sean intrigado com a minha espera proveitosa. - As pizzas da Jesse são impecáveis!

Ele amarrou a cara.

- São trinta libras, Lílian. - ela me disse, entregando a notinha.

- Ok. - procurei nos bolsos o dinheiro, com um pouco mais de demora do que o normal. Vi o Sean se remoer antes de falar.

- Deixa que eu pago. - olhei para ele, encantada. Ele é o maior pão-duro de todo o universo.

- Tudo bem, se você insiste! - dei meu melhor sorriso comercial-de-creme-dental para ele, e ele sorriu incerto de volta. Com muita relutância, ele tirou dinheiro da carteira e pagou as pizzas. Sorri exultante para Jesse.

- Ah! - lembrei de um detalhe, enquanto Sean pegava o troco e conferia. - Sem milho, certo?

Sou alérgica a milho verde. É uma droga, eu fico toda empolada e tenho que correr para o pronto-socorro.

- Certíssimo, querida!

Pegamos as pizzas, e voltamos para casa. Ele tentou uma ou duas vezes puxar assunto, mas eu estava muito aérea para responder qualquer coisa plausível.

Quando chegamos, a mesa já estava pronta, e todos esperando a comida.

- Que demora! – Petúnia reclamou. Ignorei solenemente.

- Tinha muita gente na fila, e a Jesse teve uma remessa de pizzas para um aniversário de última hora. - joguei o dinheiro em cima da mesa, enquanto Sean colocava a pizza na cozinha. - Ah, o Sean pagou as pizzas.

- Ótimo! - meu pai falou, sentando-se à mesa, acompanhado por todos. Comemos todos os pedaços. E depois tomamos sorvete.

Foi uma refeição tranqüila. No final, meu pai inventou de contar piadas, e - meu Deus! - ele é realmente engraçado.

Tive que me segurar no Sean para não cair de tanto rir. Eu chorava, devido às risadas. Enquanto limpava uma lágrima que teimava em escorrer, vi pela janela os cachinhos do Dan, acompanhado pelo James. Meu estômago deu um solavanco alegre. Sorri para eles.

- Oi, meninos! - Daniel se pendurou na janela, e tomou a frente da situação.

- Oi, gente! - ele deu um aceno para todos. James ficou mais atrás, esperando por ele, chutando uma planta qualquer. - Li, esse é o convite do aniversário. Minha mãe pediu para entregar para vocês.

Levantei, e peguei o cartão cor-de-rosa. Lílian Evans e Família.

- Obrigada! Pode confirmar a presença. - mamãe disse da mesa.

Ele sorriu, despediu-se e foi embora. Esperei vê-los sumirem na noite para voltar para a mesa.

Mamãe comentou alguma coisa sobre arrumar um vestido, ou coisa do tipo. Mas nem prestei atenção, com a mente longe, planejando o dia seguinte. Terminamos de tirar a mesa, e sentamos no sofá para assistir televisão.

- Algum problema, Lily? - Sean perguntou, solícito, e eu até tive um tiquinho de pena dele. Sorri para ele.

- Não, só estou... Pensando. - Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas, conformado. - Ah, amanhã vamos ver o Frank.

- Quem?

* * *

_Oi amores!_

_Como vão? Eu vou bem mau-humorada, obrigada.  
Então se isso refletir no capitulo POR FAVOR puxem a minha orelha ( o que eu particulamente acho que está acontecendo).  
_

_Ah, eu sei que ficou curto, mais faz parte. Ah ², estou achando a fic com muita cara de final de novela, do tipo: muito beijo, casal principal na boa e tal, então, vou da uma remexida no negócio; cenas dos próximos capítulos. Ah ³, brigada pela reviews! o// _

_Reviews sem cadastro:_

_sassah potter - ah, concertesa! eu também acho.mais eu não creio que a lili fizesse coisas assim, ai eu não consigo encaixar. :/ Brigada pela review!_

_KEL - três, não seja boazinha, eu mereço. ainda bem que você gosta, se não imagina quantos poxões eu não levaria! brigada pela review!_

_izabella (!) - uahushash claro, beijos do james só pode ser "uii³". Brigada pela review!_

_Clarice - má? eu queria que ela fosse pior! mais tuuudo bem. eu não sei fazer uma lili cruel e sanguinária. Brigada pela review!  
_

_Biiia - brigada querida! espero que tenah gostada desse capitulo! _

_Obrigada também as outras com cadastro que eu já respondi, mais não custa nada agradecer de novo!_

_Prometo caprichar mais no próximo, juro! E podem confiar, a "sete pacados" acabou e eu só vou me dedicar a essa agora( pelo menos na teoria)._

_Becitos minhas caras._

_Ah, REVIEWS claro. _


	9. E o fetiço

...virou contra o feiticeiro.

Acordei lá pelas dez e meia, na manhã seguinte. Levantei, chamei o Sean, voltei para me arrumar. Me arrumei, chamei o Sean, arrumei a bolsa. Procurei meus pais pela casa, chamei o Sean, não os achei. Achei Petúnia, dormindo. Chamei o Sean, tomei café. Chamei o Sean, comi mais um pouco. Perdi a paciência, e avisei que estava indo na frente.

Três minutos depois, ele já havia tomado café e estava ao meu lado totalmente pronto, sorrindo e com cara de sono.

Só que quando nós estávamos saindo de casa, papai e mamãe chegaram, carregados de compras. Nos oferecemos para ajudar, eles aceitaram.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Só que eu não tinha idéia de que eles haviam comprado o supermercado inteiro. Resultado: quando acabamos, já era hora do almoço, e mamãe não quis nos deixar sair sem comer antes.

Mas eu estava calma e com paciência, rindo internamente do Sean e seu futuro próximo.

HAHAHAHAHA!

Tudo bem, gargalhando.

Almoçamos e finalmente pudemos ir.

Como o Sean não parava de perguntar "Quem é Frank?" eu expliquei a ele que era um senhor amigo meu e do Dan, também bruxo e muito simpático. Ah, e eu queria dar um pulo na cachoeira.

Ele se conformou, e não falou mais muita coisa pelo resto do caminho. O que foi a deixa para minha mente divagar até _ele_.

O que foi uma merda, quando eu constatei que eu não o via há um tempinho. Levando em consideração que nós estávamos a menos de trezentos metros um do outro.

E ele não foi me visitar ontem. Mas eu pedi para que ele não fosse, não pedi? Não me recordo. Deve ter sido problema com a mãe dele.

Quando chegamos à costumeira trilha, sem mato e estreita, o Sean também olhou estranho, mas – ao contrário do James – tomou a dianteira, e foi, todo sabichão. Ergui as sobrancelhas, e com um "tudo bem" murmurado, o segui.

Foi batata. Cinco minutos depois, ele se assustou com um espantalho que caiu da árvore. Ele fingiu que nada tinha acontecido, e seguiu o caminho, falando uma vez ou outra das plantas que ali havia. Como se ele soubesse muita coisa. Ri pelo nariz, sem poder me segurar. Mais dez passos e agora surgiu uma cerca no meio do caminho. Ele xingou, e me olhou de esguelha. Fingi surpresa, enquanto segurava o riso. Ele passou a cerca, e continuou, agora um pouco mais cauteloso.

Depois de ais uns minutos, avistamos a casa do Frank, e pimba! Ele caiu no buraco que eu havia mostrado ao James, alguns dias atrás.

Aí eu não agüentei, e caí no chão de tanto rir. Com um estalo, Frank surgiu ao meu lado, sorrindo.

- Boa tarde, menina Lílian! - ele me ajudou a levantar e pegou minha mochila que tinha caído.

- Boa tarde, Frank! – bati a poeira da roupa, e olhei para o buraco em que se encontrava Sean, agora sujo de terra e folhas secas.

- Mais um? - Frank me perguntou, mal humorado, e deu as costas, sem esperar minha resposta. Ajudei Sean a sair de lá, e fomos até a casa dele. Encontramos ele entretido com um pássaro muito colorido.

Merda, merda, merda.

Tipo assim, o Sean é enlouquecido por todos os animais mágicos que existem no mundo, principalmente se existir só um exemplar, aí mesmo que ele sabe TODOS os detalhes. Agora ele passou correndo por mim, quase me derrubando, e indo até o Frank bater um papinho. Então ele vê o alazão dele lá e fica radiante, começando uma conversa animadíssima com o Frank, como se fossem amigos de infância.

Maldito lapso de memória.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

O que sobrou para mim foi ir para a cachoeira, passar protetor, e pegar uma corzinha. Sem Dan, sem Sean, sem Frank. E, principalmente, sem James. Pensando bem, sem nem um ser vivo, pois nem os pássaros estavam cantando.Tava um calor do inferno. E eu com minha "morenisse" toda, me achando lá. Tem gente que não se toca, né?

Pois é.

Nunca pensei que o tiro fosse sair tanto pela culatra: o Sean descobriu como ficar amigo do Frank, a criatura mais mal-humorada do mundo (tirando a minha pessoa nesse momento), em três minutos!!!

Eu realmente estou brava. E ficando vermelha do sol. Mamãe vai me matar. E, meu Deus...

Estou com saudades _dele_.

_Ele_ não veio me procurar hoje. Mas deve ser por causa da arrumação da festa que já começou, então eu nem me preocupo. Ou, pelo menos, tento não me preocupar.

Agora eles estão carregando montes de alfafa parta dar para o alazão do Frank.

Uhul, que programão de férias, heim?

Uhul. E pensar que eu poderia estar fazendo... Outras coisas.

Suspirei, pensando se _ele_ me faria outra produtiva visita, hoje à noite.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Depois de longas horas e de muito sol, consegui fazer com que o Sean, agora sujo, imundo e fedorento, saísse de lá. Eu estava muito mal-humorada, e minhas técnicas de "enxote um homem em três lições" haviam falhado miseravelmente. Somado com esse mau-humor ele veio se bandeando para o meu lado, passando a mão na minha cintura e querendo me beijar. Foi a gota d'água para que eu sacasse a varinha e avisasse que não me importava em ir para Azkaban.

- Tudo bem, Lily. Eu desisto! - demorei a assimilar. Pisquei duas vezes, antes de assimilar a informação por completo.

Eu não vou sorrir, eu não vou sorrir...

- Sério? - ele balançou a cabeça afirmativamente.

- Você não vai voltar mesmo pra mim. - não foi uma pergunta, mas mesmo assim eu respondi, para não restarem dúvidas.

- É, eu não vou voltar.

- Eu sei. - ele falou, agora mais desanimado. - Só faltou você me tacar pedras por ter aparecido. Eu sei a hora que eu tenho que me retirar.

Discordei, mais não discuti. Meu estômago dava pulos de alegria, e eu tentava não sorrir. _Muito_.

Eu estava finalmente livre pra fazer tudo o que eu quisesse nas minhas férias, sem compromisso, sem chatices, sem fingimento. Eu comecei a perceber que essas férias poderiam ser melhores do que eu havia imaginado.

Não falamos muita coisa no caminho, ele foi assobiando e olhando o movimento da cidade (que estava grande devido à festa da mãe do Dan), e eu tentando não pular. Cheguei em casa e fiquei no sofá olhando o nada, enquanto o Sean ia tomar banho, afinal ele iria embora, então ele podia fazer tudo que ele quisesse. Mamãe estranhou o fato de eu estar falando sozinha, mas se conformou quando eu disse que não era nada.

Finalmente o Sean saiu do banho, e foi comprar a pizza, sozinho dessa vez. Deu uma de cavalheirinho pra cima da minha mãe. Fiquei muito tempo em baixo da água, até o Sean voltar com a comida e meu pai ameaçar fechar o registro.

Cheguei à mesa com a toalha na cabeça e a cabeça na janela. Ri atrasado quando papai contou uma piada, e para disfarçar comi uns três pedaços de pizza compulsivamente. Engasguei, bebi água, comi com calma; mas, a cada minuto, olhava para a janela, esperando ver duas cabecinhas aparecerem.

Senti falta durante o dia da companhia dos dois.

Então os pernilongos começaram a atacar. Mas pelo jeito, só a mim, pois nenhuma outra pessoa parecia estar se coçando como eu estava. Realmente havia muitos mosquitos. Perguntei para minha mãe se ela não havia percebido os bichos. Ela ergueu os olhos do prato achando que eu estava louca, e arregalou os olhos com um grito.

Quase caí da cadeira de susto, mas me segurei com as mãos na mesa. Foi aí que eu vi o motivo do grito da minha mãe.

Minhas mãos estavam inchadas e vermelhas, e também os meus braços, minha barriga e, provavelmente, meu rosto, como pude ir constatando. Automaticamente olhei para a pizza, e pude ver, por baixo do queijo, milho verde.

Comecei a coçar, nervosa, o pescoço. Eu sou alérgica a milho.

Três segundos depois, a casa estava fechada e nós à caminho do hospital mais próximo.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

- Muito bem, mocinha, você já pode ir.

Ele fala como se a estadia tivesse sido curta, e não doze horas, como foi o caso.

Sorri. Ou melhor, movi os lábios de uma forma bem grotesca e mal-humorada.Também, eu tenho motivos para estar assim!

Mamãe insistiu que eu ficasse o tempo necessário, pois alergia: "é uma coisa perigosa, pode fechar a garganta, aí você não respira minha filinha...".

Oh, perigosíssimo. Principalmente no dia do seu aniversário.

Isso, você leu bem. No seu aniversário você passa a metade do seu dia no hospital, acompanhada do seu ex, da sua irmã chata e dos seus pais paranóicos.

Acho que a única pessoa sã nesse lugar sou eu. E o pediatra bonitão dos olhos claros que eu vi passando. Só. Nem o médico plantonista que me fez ficar aqui até agora. Se bem que eu acho que isso se deva às ameaças da minha mãe em processar o hospital se eu morresse com a garganta fechada. O que é uma coisa cruel de se perceber, que sua mãe pensa mais no dinheiro do que em sua saúde e bem estar.

Enfim, pra completar a minha maioridade eu não pude fazer mágica no primeiro segundo do dia (a varinha ficou em casa), como eu estava planejando há um ano, e vou ter que ficar de repouso por hoje, se eu quiser ir na festa da mãe do Dan amanhã.

Então eu espero que as pessoas venham me visitar em casa. Espero mesmo.

Sacolejamos o caminho de volta todo e pegamos TRÂNSITO quando chegamos à vila. 'Tá, não era bem um trânsito, um congestionamento, só uma fila de uns três carros e um caminhão, mais ou menos. Mas é muita coisa em um lugar que só vê um carro diferente no final de semana.

Era por causa da festa da mãe do Dan, e eu já estava ficando assustada com isso. Segundo as fofocas que minha mãe ouviu na padaria quando chegou, uns dez carros já haviam chegado à casa do Dan, eram pessoas que iriam ficar para a festa.

Quando eu cheguei em casa, fui mandada direto para o meu quarto, para o maldito repouso. Eu estava lerda e sem coordenação, devido aos medicamentos, então levei mais ou menos cinco minutos para subir os quinze degraus lá de casa.

Quando cheguei ao meu quarto, encontrei duas corujas à minha espera. Me alegrei imediatamente ao reconhecer a coruja da Alice e a outra do Remo.

Depois de minha mãe me deixar acomodada na cama, ela saiu, e me deixou com as corujas para ir preparar o almoço.

Alice me mandou um lindo bonequinho de madeira, colorido, com dois bonequinhos em uma lambreta, um menino e uma menina de cabelos ruivos com um xale esvoaçando. Sorri ao me reconhecer na estatueta, e fiquei ligeiramente intrigada ao ver os óculos escondidos no bolso da camisa do menino. Veio uma carta, também, contando que as férias estavam ótimas, e ela estava se encontrado por acaso com o Frank vezes demais.

Já o Remo me mandou um livro. Típico, mas especial. Alguma coisa sobre poções únicas no mundo, não interessa muito no momento. A carta era linda, me desejando tudo de bom - inclusive o James, hahaha! Não, ele não é gay, só gosta muito do amigo, e quer nos ver juntos - e uma vida repleta de felicidade, coisa e tal. Um amor.

Respondi ambas as cartas, sendo a da Alice mais longa, pois havia muita coisa a contar. Já até imaginava ela berrando, quando lesse o que escrevi sobre eu e o James.

Nesse meio tempo mamãe trouxe o almoço e disse que estaria lá em baixo, almoçando, qualquer coisa era só gritar. Quando eu estava acabando, uma coruja entrou no quarto, pousando no pé da minha cama e estendendo o pé que continha um pacotinho preto.

- Oi, querida, o que você me trouxe...? - tirei o pacotinho, e a coruja voou pela janela.

Quando abri, caiu de lá um papel dobrado, e um tornozeleira de prata com um coração de pedra fosca, verde como os meus olhos. Simples, mas delicada. Linda.

Abri o papel.

"_Parabéns!_

_Felicidades, e aquela coisa toda._

_James Potter_

_P.S.- Sirius também manda os parabéns. Ele está aqui, e não teve tempo de comprar o presente_."

Isso explicava a ausência do presente do Sirius.

Eu fiquei indecisa entre a felicidade por ele ter lembrado do meu aniversário, e a decepção da carta. Ele foi tão... Frio. E por que ele não veio pessoalmente, aqui, me entregar o presente? Que falta de delicadeza da parte dele!

Fiquei remoendo a minha indecisão, com a tornozeleira na mão, quando o Sean chegou para pegar o meu prato e levar lá para baixo.

- Lílian? Posso... Que isso? - parou no meio da frase, e olhou curioso para a jóia na minha mão.

- Um presente. – respondi, com o olhar vago.

- De quem?

- James.

- Potter?

- Qual outro seria? - saí do meu torpor, e ergui uma sobrancelha, irônica, para o louro, que me encarava perplexo, abrindo e fechando a boca sem falar nada.

_Ele não te deu presente._

Ah, é. Foda-se.

- Lílian, você e ele...? – ele perguntou, por fim.

- Você não ia embora? - ele arregalou os olhos. Encarei-o impaciente, e guardei a tornozeleira na bolsinha preta, juntamente com a carta.

- Ia, mas... - ele começou inseguro, mas de repente falou ríspido. - Você quer que eu vá pra você ficar com ele!!

- Touchè. – respondi, sem energia. Ele acreditou que eu estava sendo irônica, dava pra ver na cara dele. Justamente na hora que eu sou mais verdadeira.

Então outra coruja entrou no quarto, para me salvar do suplicio. Ele ficou ali, andando de um lado para o outro, enquanto eu pegava a encomenda da coruja preta e abria.

Era do Frank. Um jarrinho, com um brotinho de flor. Havia só uma pequena mudinha. Com um bilhete com as instruções de regá-la todo dia. Nada de parabéns ou palavras bonitas, como o Remo, mas era a forma que o Frank tinha de demonstrar carinho. Devia ser uma planta bem especial. Coloquei na cabeceira da cama, e voltei a atenção para o Sean.

- Eu não vou embora! - ele disse, convicto.

- Ah, vai sim. – respondi, com uma sobrancelha erguida como uma ameaça.

- Não vou, não! - ele bateu pé, como uma criança fazendo pirraça. Suspirei, esse não era o aniversário que eu tinha em mente.

- Você é chatinho, implicante e presunçoso. - fiz uma careta de desdém, ele ficou puto. - Some daqui.

- Lílian... - ele me ameaçou.

Gritei com os dentes trincados.

- Vai à merda!

Então com o meu mais mortífero olhar, mamãe entrou para salvá-lo.

- Lílian, o Dan está ai.

Olhei instantaneamente para o alto da porta, esperando ver os cabelos mais espetados da vila, mas eu não vi nada, só o teto. Voltei meu olhar para baixo, e lá estava o Dan, com uma caixa colorida e um lindo sorriso no rosto.

Sean bufou, e saiu do quarto, acompanhando a mamãe.

O Dan me deu um beijo, os parabéns, perguntou como eu estava e me entregou meu presente: uma blusa estampada, linda. Eu estava me remoendo para perguntar do James.

- Ele está bravo. - ele acabou com o meu suplício, depois de um silêncio desconfortável.

- Por quê?

- Ciúme. - rolei os olhos, exasperada.

- Mas não tem o por quê! - tentei argumentar.

- Eu sei, mas veja pelo lado dele: viu você às gargalhadas com o Sean, depois você some o dia inteiro lá no Frank com o chato. Então, à noite, não abre a janela para ele, além de que não quer nenhum tipo de compromisso. - ele disse, dando de ombros. - Eu não entendi direito a parte da janela, mas pareceu muito importante para ele.

Ignorei o comentário.

- Mas que merda. - olhei para janela. - Você disse a ele que eu passei mal?

- Aham, ele não acreditou.

- O QUE? - eu estava incrédula.

- Aham. Eu e o Sirius tentamos convencê-lo do contrário, mas ele 'tá pior que o alazão do Frank empacado. - ele deu de ombros como se pedisse desculpas. - Ele é meio burrinho, sabe, Lily. Acha que você está fazendo hora com a cara dele.

Esbocei um sorriso.

- Obrigada, Dan, você é um amor. - ele sorriu para mim diante do elogio.

- Um burrinho que gosta de você. Isso você pode crer. - fiquei encabulada. - Ele quase acabou com as margaridas da mamãe, de tanta raiva.

Ri da gravidade da situação.

Então Dan fez questão de garantir que eu fosse à festa amanhã, depois foi embora, me deixando emburrada na cama.

Eu estava completamente pasma com a minha situação. E fiquei ali, remoendo e remoendo, só achando mais e mais problemas. O que foi uma merda, e uma total perda de tempo. Eu podia muito bem ter dormido. Dizem que quando agente dorme os problemas se resolvem. Acho que uma semana de sono contínuo deve bastar.

Mamãe entrou no quarto com a minha roupa limpa. Sentou no pé da cama, e começou a dobrá-la. Nem dei atenção.

- Sabe - ela começou. - Não gosto desse seu namorado...

- Ex. - soltei sem querer. Tapei a boca com a mão, inconscientemente.

- Graças a Deus. - minha mãe falou, sem tirar os olhos da roupa. - Ele vai quando?

- Não sei. – disse, evasiva, mas controlando as palavras.

- Tudo bem. Você podia trazer o James mais vezes aqui. Ele é bem simpático.

Rolei os olhos.

- Mãe, você já quer me arrumar outro namorado?

- Eu não, mas se você quiser, o que vai te impedir?

Refleti por uns segundos. Ela tinha razão.

- Isso me lembra eu e o seu pai. - ela continuou.

- Jura? Por quê? - perguntei.

- Eu tinha um namorado, e o seu pai corria atrás de mim. - ela sorriu com a lembrança. - Ele foi tão insistente, que acabei chamando o meu outro namorado com o nome do seu pai. Ele vivia me chamando para sair, e até me beijou uma vez.

- E aí? – perguntei, rindo.

- E aí? O cara terminou comigo, e eu fiquei com o seu pai.

Ela sorria com a lembrança.

- Mãe! Você traiu o seu namorado? – perguntei, meio rindo, meio histérica. Estou salva, estou salva!!

- Com certeza. E não me arrependo um dia sequer.

* * *

NA:Sem clima para tagarelices, desculpem-me. Só algumas considerações:

-Não faço idéa se existe alguém que tenha alergia a milho;

-Idem os simtomas;

-Idem os procedimentos médicos;

- A história dos pais da Lili realmente aconteceu, só que com os meus pais;

-DESCULPEM pela demora, eu sei que não tem perdão, aceito até xingamentos nesse capitulo, pode crê;

-Penultimo capitulo.

Bom feriado a todos! Beijos!


	10. Festa

Festa

Acordei duas horas antes da festa, sem despertador, sem berros, sem nada. Eu ainda estava lerda, mas bem mais rápida do que ontem. Subir as escadas agora gastava metade do tempo de ontem. O que foi um grande avanço.

Eu não conseguia subir de dois em dois degraus, mas vá lá...

Por incrível que pareça eu estava calma, e minha mãe não entendia o porquê dos sorrisos que eu lhe dava a cada vez que a via. Deve ter pensado que ainda eram os efeitos dos remédios.

Fiz tudo com a maior calma do mundo, tomei café, tomei banho, conversei com minha mãe sobre o namorado chifrudo dela, comecei a me arrumar, arrumei meu vestido, descansei, conversei mais com minha mãe, sequei o cabelo, falei com o papai sobre o caso dele com a mamãe... Enfim, nada muito diferente.

A merda foi que o Sean acordou nesse meio tempo, insistindo em me acompanhar. Eu frisei - bem frisado - que não precisava de ajuda, pois conseguia andar com as minhas próprias pernas. Fato que meu pai contestou, pois eu ainda estava sob os efeitos dos medicamentos. Repliquei que era escândalo da parte dele, que eu já estava muito bem. Perdi a discussão quando ele falou que era o pai, e que eu não discutisse.

Nada como a democracia.

Depois disso fui para o meu quarto me arrumar. Sequei o cabelo com o secador, deixando-o com leves ondas pelas costas, realçando as mechas vermelhas claras, próximas do laranja. Passei uma base no rosto só pra disfarçar o indisfarçável – leia-se: olheiras monstruosas -, e lápis no olho. Nada mais, eu estava sem paciência. Além do que, as idas e vindas para bater papo com a mamãe me deixaram com a memória meio fraca. Ou poderiam ser os medicamentos, afinal agora TUDO é culpa dos medicamentos!

Haaa, meu vestido era lindo! Frente única, até acima do joelho, de algodão, com estampas florais verdes, vermelhas e amarelas, com o fundo branco. Bem verão. E extremamente confortável.

Sandália plataforma. Salto fino hoje não rolava, se não eu é quem iria rolar, escada abaixo.

Brincos de argolas, ann... Cabeça, em cima do pescoço... Eu estou esquecendo de alguma coisa.

PRESENTE!!

Ah, mamãe acabou de avisar que está em cima da mesa. Ok...

Uhm...

A varinha já esta camuflada em um bolso que eu criei no vestido, também escondido.

Olhei em volta do quarto em busca de inspiração.

A planta que o Frank me deu já estava com o dobro do tamanho, e diversos botões de flores. Realmente era especial... Daqui a uma semana poderá ser comparada a uma floresta tropical, com todo o seu ecossistema incluso.

Olhei para os bonequinhos que Alice me mandou que estava ao lado da mudinha, agora praticamente uma planta formada. Hoje, o cabelo do menino balançava arrepiado no vento inexistente, batendo nos óculos, que agora estava usando, assim como o xale da menina. Pendurada na lambreta estava minha tornozeleira.

Coloquei-a e desci.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

- Eu consigo andar sozinha! E se você quer tanto ajudar, que carregue o presente.

Aumentei a velocidade, deixando-o para trás com o pacote na mão. Por que ele não ia embora logo?

- Calma lá, mocinha!

Ignorei solenemente, e, com um tabefe, tirei a mão dele da minha cintura.

Agora estávamos chegando à casa do Dan, e havia muita gente. Dei meu nome ao recepcionista, que nos deixou entrar ao entregarmos o presente.

O lugar estava lindo! Ao fundo a casa amarela do Dan, com o grande gramado a frente, onde se encontrava um grande toldo branco, com várias mesas ao seu redor, nas sombras das árvores, além de muitas em baixo do próprio toldo. A decoração era cheia de flores e cores;embaixo do toldo havia uma banda, uma mesa de frios, outra de bebidas e muitas flores por toda a parte.

As pessoas estavam espalhadas aleatoriamente, umas chegando, outras comendo, outras dançando, outras tropeçando...

- Ei... SIRIUS!!!

Ele tirou a poeira da calça, e procurou a fonte do chamado. Sorriu quando me viu e veio andando todo cheio de si e com aquele gingado que só ele tem.

_Ui..!_

- Lílian!! - ele me deu um grande abraço, e me beijou na bochecha. - Saudades de você, branquela.

- Eu também! Como vão as férias na Itália?

- Ótimas! - ele me deu uma piscadela marota. - Cheguei aqui ontem. Ah, 'tá sabendo da última? O Frank 'tá com a Alice.

- MENTIRAAAAA!! E aquela vaca nem me conta!

Ele riu.

- Clama, Lily, aconteceu ontem, antes de eu vir para cá. Ele já estava atrás dela faz um tempinho.

Então não deve ter dado tempo ainda de ela escrever para mim. Pelo menos eu espero que esse seja o motivo. Tudo bem, se ela estiver muuuuuito ocupada eu também perdôo.

- Ouvi falar de uns esbarrões freqüentes aí...

Ele encheu o peito, e apontou para si.

- Minha culpa.Obrigado, obrigado...

Sorri e bati palmas.

- Muito bem, Ó cupido!

Então o Daniel chegou, todo engravatado, com os cabelos ainda molhados. Ele me deu um beijo, e me puxou até sua mãe. O Sirius foi atrás . Eu já havia esquecido do Sean!

A mãe do Dan estava magnífica, com um vestido longo estampado e um lindo penteado no cabelo. Dei os parabéns, elogiei a festa, e fui dar uma voltinha com o Sirius - o Sean havia sumido, êêê! - pela festa.

Fomos parar na mesa de bebidas. O Sirius ficou lá jogando charme, e eu viajando legal. O que foi a deixa para o pai do James aparecer.

- Oho, minha querida! Como vai? - Tomei um susto, mas me recuperei a tempo para devolver o cumprimento.

- Bem, e o senhor?

Hoje ele estava de terno preto, uma camisa florida e gravata branca. Sapatos azuis. Quase que ele acerta.

- Ótimo, ótimo. - ele respondeu, vago, enquanto olhava a festa. - O James já te viu?

- Não, eu acabei de chegar...

- Sim, sim, claro. - ele bateu os pés. - Bem, deixe-me ir.

E, com uma reverência, pegou minha mão e depositou um beijo nela.

- A propósito, - ele disse, de saída. - Você está linda, se me permite o elogio.

Fiquei vermelha até a raiz dos cabelos.

- Obrigada...

Sirius ria da minha cara e eu, extremamente envergonhada, olhei pela festa em busca de alguma distração. Foi então que eu topei com o olhar dele, meio assustado, escondido atrás de um arranjo especialmente grande no canto do toldo, com uma bebida na mão.

Então parecia que havia uma escola de samba, com muita pressa e a bateria fora do ritmo, passando no meu estômago. Espero que ele não tenha reparado a minha falta de respiração.

Sirius tomou a dianteira da situação, e me puxou pela cintura até o James. Me colocou na frente dele, e ficou do lado.

- Oi. – falei, mordendo o lábio.

- Oi. - ele respondeu, apressado. - Desculpe meu pai. Sempre galanteador.

Sirius fingia observar a festa, assoviando uma canção.

- Tudo bem. Essas coisas devem ser de família.

James ergueu as sobrancelhas, e, contrariado, mordeu o lábio para segurar um sorriso. O Sirius ao meu lado mandou um "Oh, vejam só quem está ali..." e saiu, nos deixando a sós.

O silêncio reinou por uns três minutos. Então eu, agoniada, acabei com ele, de uma forma extremamente esperta, diga-se de passagem.

- Então... Hun.. Obrigada pelos parabéns. E pelo presente.

Ele me olhou até os pés, bem devagar, e deu um meio sorriso.

- Não tem de quê.

E ficou mudo. Nem puxou assunto. Nem olhou para a minha cara. Nem me puxou para um beijo de cinema...

Tuuuudo bem, eu estou TENTANDO. Mas tenha paciência,eu não estou falando com um menino de dez anos contrariado.

- Olha aqui, James Potter, você...- Coloquei a mão na cintura, e quando ia começar a falar o Sirius voltou todo afobado.

- Encontrei o Sean. - ele disse, como se pedisse desculpas. Respirei, ignorei, e me voltei para o moreno de óculos.

- Então, ontem eu...

- Ahhh! - Sirius interrompeu, como se lembrasse de um fato muito importante. - Ele está atrás de você.

James ergueu as sobrancelhas e foi falar com o pai, me deixando absolutamente incrédula.

- SIRIUS! Era para ajudar, e não atrapalhar mais! - Dei um tapa no seu ombro, derrubando sua bebida no chão.

- Ei! - ele reclamou. - a culpa não é minha se você faz merda!

Puxei ele para fora do toldo, barraco em festa é muito feio.

- Você também está acreditando que eu estou com o Sean, ainda ?

- Não! - ele fez uma careta, como se achasse tal coisa absurda. - Claro que não. Você não voltaria para aquele merdinha depois de ter ficado com o James...

Fiz uma careta de nojo.

Eu fique com um Gay. ECAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Acho que ele reparou, pois logo remendou.

- Opa! Calma-lá. Hétero. Ma-chão-ô. - ele apontou para si mesmo. - OK? Só estou dizendo o que me falam.

Suspirei.

- Muito consolador.

Ele deu ombros, como se pedisse desculpas. Ficamos ali , olhando a festa por um bom tempo. Depois ele quebrou o gelo.

- Então, vamos? Temos uma pendência no momento, e eu tenho mais o que fazer. - ele me estendeu o braço, o qual aceitei sem pestanejar.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

A brincadeira do momento era a seguinte:

Eu correndo atrás do James, o James fugindo de mim. Eu correndo do Sean, o Sean correndo atrás de mim. O Sirius tentando fazer com que o James me escutasse e o Sean morresse. O Dan ficava rindo da história toda.

Isso aí. Eu o via, ele me via. Eu piscava, ele sumia. Eu via o Sean, ele nem chegava a me ver, eu já tinha desaparecido.

Então, em um golpe super ninja, eu e o Sirius nos dividimos em busca do James pela festa afora.

Fiquei uns dez minutos rondando a área coberta, topando duas vezes com o Sirius. Eu já estava tão puta da vida que fui perguntar para a mãe do James onde ele estava. Observem bem à que ponto chegamos.

- Não sei, querida. - ela me respondeu, simpática. - Achei que estaria com você. Algum problema?

Reparou no modo como os pais dele tratam a minha presença no mesmo local que ele? Eu reparei.

OBA!

- Não, nada. Obrigada, Sra. Potter.

- Não tem de que,querida. - ela se despediu com um sorriso e foi dançar, balançando seu chapéu florido.

Agora a festa estava super animada. As pessoas dançavam em todos os lugares, pois a pista de dança estava lotada. Um senhor de mais idade, com metade o meu tamanho e um grande bigode branco, passou do meu lado sorrindo, me incentivando a dançar.

Sorri em resposta, e dei meia volta, antes que acontecessem situações mais constrangedoras que essa.

Na entrada da casa do Daniel topei com o Sirius, que voltava de lá.

- Nada. Nem sinal dele. - ele deu ombros, como se pedisse desculpas. Olhei para o gramado ensolarado, esperando que o James aparecesse descendo do céu em uma vassoura. Não aconteceu. Não - não.

_Vamos concordar que você está sofrendo de insolação grave._

Concordamos.

Andamos, desanimados, e encontramos o Dan sentado na escada de entrada da casa, comendo batata frita. Sentei ao seu lado, desanimada, e comecei a comer sem pronunciar uma palavra sequer. No terceiro suspiro desconsolado ele perguntou se a alergia estava voltando.

- Não. Por quê?

- Você está parecendo um chaleira.

Inconscientemente, suspirei de novo. Chaleira é sacanagem.

-Ei! Você viu o James? - Sirius perguntou pegando um punhado de batatas fritas e limpando a mão na calça. A higiene masculina me impressiona a cada dia. Independente da idade, como o Daniel pôde demonstrar tão claramente em sua resposta.

- Uhum. - ele disse, com a boca cheia.

- ONDE? - eu praticamente berrei. Ele me olhou estranho, engoliu, e respondeu com a maior calma do mundo.

- Vi conversando com O Chato, depois eles saindo em direção ao celeiro...

Levantei com um pulo, juntamente com o Sirius, mas tive que me apoiar nele, pois fiquei tonta. Soltei um palavrão, e fiz com que o Dan nos levasse até o celeiro.

E com toda a minha agilidade de um elefante manco nós fomos atrás dos dois.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Eu não sabia se tentava andar mais rápido ou pensava que merda aqueles dois estavam fazendo. Pois definitivamente era merda, não era uma confraternização, nem um bate papo amigável. Agradeci ao meu aniversário por eu poder fazer mágica, e querer estar com a varinha o tempo todo por causa disso.

Encontramos os dois com as cabeças quase grudadas, com os dedos erguidos e com as varinhas na mão. Tratei logo de tirar a minha do bolso. Daniel sentou em um monte de feno, sorrindo animado com a briga. Sirius coçou a cabeça com um meio sorriso na cara. Os outros dois nem sequer me olharam.

Respirei fundo, e, com um movimento brusco da varinha, os dois foram jogados longe. Eu já estava puta da vida, sem paciência com os dois, e o calor estava absurdo.

Uma brisa entrou celeiro adentro quando eu me colocava entre eles, agora jogados nos cantos. Com toda a dignidade que tinha, rezei para que o vestido não levantasse.

- Ok – comecei, olhando de um para outro. James levantava de um monte de feno e Sean massageava a cabeça que havia batido na parede. Não foi proposital. - Vamos parar com a babaquice. Somos maduros o suficiente para resolver, qualquer que seja o problema, de forma civilizada.

- Eu não sou maduro, desculpe. - James falou se levantando e avançando com a varinha erguida para o Sean. Com mais dois acenos ele estava estatelado no feno outra vez, e as duas varinhas estavam na minha mão.

Suspirei. Isso está se tornando um vício. Culpa inteiramente do Potter.

- É. Você não é maduro. - ele arregalou os olhos para mim. - Eu _realmente_ passei mal. Essa _anta_ - indiquei o Sean com a cabeça - esqueceu do milho na pizza.

- Calma lá...- ele começou, mas fiz com que ele se calasse com um olhar cheio de raiva.

- Então... Eu tive uma reação alérgica e fui parar no hospital. Eu podia morrer, sabia? - a última parte dita com muita ênfase.

- Desculpa. - ele ergueu os braços. - Eu só fiquei meio... Paranóico.

Ele coça a cabeça e o Sean dá uma gargalhada.

- O que foi? – perguntei, me virando.

- Ele... Achando que existe alguma coisa entre vocês. Hahahaha! - ele enxugou os olhos, e me encarou, mais eu não reagi.

- Hã. - _E qual é a novidade ? _ Eu me pergunto.

- Esse babaca nunca teria nada com você. Afinal, você sempre o ignorou e esnobou,...

- Mas as pessoas mudam de idéia! – falei, mas ele me ignorou.

-... Além de que você me namora, por que iria ficar com ele? - ele dizia, com se fosse óbvio.

James caiu na gargalhada. Sirius, que tentava segurar, também fez o mesmo. Eu não achei graça.

- Eu sei, eu sei. – comecei, quando todos se recuperaram. - As pessoas erram, e não se pode julgá-las por um erro. Certo?

- Certíssimo! - respondeu Sean, convicto.

- Eu acho... – James, disse incerto.

- Obrigada. - Disse aos dois. Me virei para o moreno. – Desculpa, James, eu sei que você não merece alguém que já tenha ficado com _isso_, mas acontece nas melhores famílias.

Dei ombros, como se pedisse desculpas. Sean estava com a boca aberta sem reagir. Sirius sorria satisfeito. Daniel vibrava "Isso aê Lily!!". James sorria.

- Sem problemas. É a evolução, minha querida... A gente passa por estágios na vida, e é inevitável coisas como _essa_ até se chegar ao topo. - Nesse final ele apontou para si.

Não consigo evitar que meus olhos rolem. Até nesses momentos a arrogância impera.

- Afinal, por que, diabos, vocês estavam brigando? - perguntou Sirius, curioso, quebrando todo o clima.

- Ah, isso... - James falou, mexendo nos cabelos. - Conversas amigáveis em torno do nosso tema principal.

- Ah é, qual?

Sean se recuperou.

- Você.

Olhei exasperada para ambos.

Sirius resolveu intervir.

- E Quadribol. Rixa dos dois. - esclareceu. - Quem é melhor, quem consegue mais, essas coisas. O Sean deve ter começado a esnobar o namoro, o James deve ter ignorado no começo, depois esnobado no Quadribol. Aí eles devem ter começado a baixaria. Você sabe.. - rolou os olhos. - papo de macho.

- E como você sabe? - perguntei.

- Geralmente é assim. Só muda a ordem dos fatos. - ele disse, dando ombros.

O silêncio reinou enquanto eu associava os fatos.

- Tudo esclarecido, então? - James perguntou se espreguiçando e vindo na minha direção. Me deu um beijo leve e perguntou. - Posso bater nele, agora?

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

No final das contas descubro que os meninos são uns completos babacas, até o James. Afinal, não existiam motivosREAIS para que ocorresse o quebra-pau, só um acúmulo de meios-motivos. Me parece que o James estava querendo muito bater nele por causa daquela coisa da chantagem e tal. Eu _quase _dei razão a ele. Mas barraco na festa dos outros é feio. Mamãe nunca ia me perdoar. Se bem que seria uma ótima história para contar para minha filha. Ou filho.

O Sean foi levado à minha casa pelo Sirius, onde ele pegaria suas coisa e daria o fora daqui o mais rápido possível, ou então eu iria deixar baterem nele, e não seria só o James que iria bater. Ele foi meio contrariado e com um olhar meio ameaçador, mas eu fiquei muito firme. De mãos dadas com o James, mas isso era um mero detalhe. Nada que me desse mais confiança, nem segurança. Nada disso.

Ah, não pense que eu saí aos beijos com ele, contando aos quatro ventos que nós estamos juntos. Nããão, mamãe e papai até podem entender, mais a vila é pequena, os assuntos são poucos... E o resultado é sempre fofoca.

Hum...

Ok, ok, também é muito gratificante ter o James a todo minuto, no pé do seu ouvido, pedindo para você parar com besteira, dar um beijo nele, e, de preferência, começar a assumir a relação como pessoas maduras.

Definitivamente, não é desagradável.

Então eu peço para ele ter paciência, ele suspira - ahá! - e diz que pode deixar isso com ele mesmo, pois já possui_anos_ de prática.

Agora a gente está aqui, ouvindo o brinde para a mãe do Dan. Estamos nos fundos do toldo, pois chegamos atrasados. Já falaram muitas pessoas, amigos próximos e um padre abençoando a data. No momento, o pai do Daniel faz um brinde a todos os dias vividos com ela, e o quão maravilhosos eles foram, sem tirar nem pôr, com brigas e risos, sendo surpreendentes em cada manhã.

Cheguei mais perto do James agora para deixar umas pessoas passarem, ele me olhou e meu coração deu uma paradinha - bem fraquinha -, depois ele voltou a atenção para o brinde. Eu sei que é uma coisa extremamente besta e infantil, mais é inevitável, como vai ser o nosso namoro um dia.. Pelo menos eu espero que seja, porque eu não fiz tudo isso por nada!

O Sirius acabou de parecer do outro lado da tenda, fez um sinal positivo com a mão e eu sorri de volta. James fingiu nem prestar atenção, mas eu sei que ele prestou, pois seus dedos se entrelaçaram nos meus. E apesar de ele prestar total atenção na declaração do Dan pra mãe "É... Te amo mãe!", e dar um super abraço nela, fazendo a mulherada desmanchar em lágrimas, sei que sorriso não é por causa disso.

É por minha causa.

* * *

_Quem é vivo sempre aparece...logo, já podem me matar._

_Eu seeeeei que demorei, e não tenho desculpas, eu só... desanimei. Ai vieram as provas de final de ano, o sono pra botar em dia, e o nada pra fazer das férias. Então, nos poucos momentos que eu consegui entrar no comp ( dividir com irmão é foda) eu escrevi. Mais só porque eu tava com vergonha da demora. Então não reclamaem se estiver ruim, o que eu sei que está._

_É, não gostei do capitúlo, achei tããão sem graça. Na minha cabeça ele era muito mais herórico, emocionante e divertido...alguam coisa no meio do caminho não deu certo._

_No último capitúlo eu não respondi a reviews pois eu tava com perssa e sem muita cabeça. E adivinhem? Hoje também!_

_sassah potter( desejos quase atendidos!), Clarice, izabella, Gabii ; obrigada pelas reviews! O resto eu já respondi, mais brigada também!_

_OBRIGADA a todo mundo que mando review e me deixou com peso na consciencia! Sem vcs a fic não saia... não, não saia mesmo._

_beijos a todos, bom natal e um excelente 2008._

_p.s: ano que vem é vest, então, fics novas eu acho um pouquinho dificil..._

_p.s²: REVIEWS, oras bolas!_


End file.
